Let's Save My Crush!
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Sakura adalah anak penjaga kuil Kitsune. Dia memiliki kelebihan bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata. Dia tidak ingin siapapun tahu soal rahasianya ini, terutama oleh Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekelasnya yang sejak lama ia sukai. Namun ketika suatu makhluk jahat mencoba mengusik pemuda yang ia sayangi itu, tentu dia akan mencoba melindunginya kan?/SasuSaku/AU/Warning Inside/RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

KRIIINNGGG!

Bel pulang berdering nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, menghantarkan euforia kepada seluruh siswa yang sudah jenuh belajar dan ingin segera pulang, atau setidaknya terbebas dari kewajiban mereka belajar untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai berjumpa Kamis depan," tukas seorang guru berbadan besar dan brewokan sebelum keluar dari kelas 11-2. Seluruh murid di kelas itu langsung menghela napas lega dan membereskan peralatan tulis mereka masing-masing.

"Hmmm~ Akhirnya selesai juga belajarnya..." seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail mengangkat tangannya ke atas, berusaha merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang kaku. Belajar selalu membuatnya lelah, padahal kerjanya hanya mendengarkan, menulis, dan memperhatikan guru. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke dulu? Di dekat stasiun ada tempat karaoke baru lho!" Ujar gadis itu lagi antusias pada teman-temannya yang duduk di samping kanan kirinya.

"Wah, ide bagus Ino! Katanya tempat karaoke itu lagi mengadakan promo kan?" Sahut gadis berhelaian merah ikal berkacamata tak kalah semangat.

"Aku setuju! Sekali-kali kita memang butuh hiburan," gadis bercepol dua menyetujui ajakan kedua temannya.

"Hei, forehead, kau ikut kami kan?" Ino memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, ke seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang duduk di hadapannya, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, maaf, pig, aku tidak bisa," sahut gadis itu sambil menutup retsleting tasnya.

"He? Kenapa memangnya Sakura?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua sambil mengernyit.

Sakura berbalik sepenuhnya, menatap ketiga gadis di belakangnya yang kini memgerutkan kening heran.

"Soalnya aku harus menjaga kuil," sahut Sakura enteng dengan senyuman lebar, yang justru membuat ketiga gadis lainnya melongo.

"HEEEHH?"

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover as SSavers proudly present,**

 **Let Save My Crush!**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfict**

 **Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just owe some charas from his manga, but this story is exactly mine ^^**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Gendre : Supranatural, Romance, Friendship, liltle bit Humor**

 **Warning : OOCness, EYD, TYPOs, aneh, ga jelas, membosankan, dll**

 **Don't Like? You may read it but you can click back if you start to get vomit**

 **Happy reading! :D**

* * *

 **[Sakura's POV]**

Di daerah pinggiran Tokyo terdapat sebuah kuil kecil yang di bangun di atas sebuah bukit. Kuil ini bernama kuil Kitsune, sebuah Jinja (kuil Shinto) yang sudah ada sejak 300 tahun yang lalu. Letaknya bisa dikatakan hampir dekat dengan pemukiman warga, berbeda dengan tempat ibadah lain yang pada umumnya jauh dari pusat kota. Kau hanya perlu menaiki 100 buah anak tangga batu untuk mendaki bukit, dan kau akan menemukan sebuah bangunan kayu tua nan terawat berdiri dengan segala keasrian dan kesederhanaannya. Nah, di samping kuil itulah letak rumahku berada. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena keluargaku adalah pengurus kuil kecil ini.

"Tadaima."

Rumah terlihat sepi ketika aku mengucap salah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sepertinya ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi. Ah mereka memang jarang berada di rumah sih. Aku tidak ambil pusing, langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menaruh tas sekolahku di meja belajar.

Huh, ingin rasanya aku merebahkan badanku, tiduran di kasurku. Dari jauh saja benda persegi panjang dari busa itu sudah terlihat sangat empuk, seolah mengundangku untuk berbaring manja di atasnya. Namun sayangnya aku harus menunda keinginanku itu. Sebab aku harus melaksanakan kewajibanku terlebih dahulu sebelum beristirahat.

Aku berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian lalu mengambil satu setel haori putih dan hakama merah. Aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian yang baru saja kuambil dan menggantung seragamku di hanger, selanjutnya berjalan santai sambil bersenandung kecil ke luar rumah. Tujuanku sekarang adalah halaman kuil Kitsune yang berada persis di sebelah rumahku ini. Sudah saatnya aku membersihkan halaman depan kuil dari dedaunan kering yang sudah menumpuk.

Ya, beginilah kegiatanku setiap hari sepulang sekolah, membersihkan dan merawat kuil Kitsune, atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan kuil rubah. Keluargaku secara turun-temurun memang merupakan penjaga kuil ini. Seharusnya sih ayahku yang merupakan keturunan ke-8 Harunolah yang bertanggung jawab pada tempat ini, bukan aku. Tapi ayahku pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Dia lebih sering pergi jalan-jalan bersama ibuku entah ke mana daripada merawat kuil. Karena itu, akulah yang mengambil alih tugasnya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kalau kuil ini kotor kan tidak ada yang mau datang dan berdoa ke sini, dan itu berarti tidak akan ada yang melemparkan pundi-pundi uang ke kuil. Nanti aku tidak bisa makan lagi.

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah pulang sekolah, Sakura-chan!"

Aku menghentikan kegiatan menyapu halaman ketika mendengar sebuah suara menyapaku. Saat menoleh aku bisa melihat sesosok pria berambut kuning terang dengan tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya memberikanku cengiran lebar. Matanya yang sebiru langit menatapku kegirangan.

"Ya, begitulah, Naruto-sama. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan ekskul," jawabku sambil kembali menyapu. "Lagipula pagi tadi Tou-san tidak membersihkan halaman kuil, jadi aku buru-buru pulang untuk membersihkannya."

"Kau benar-benar baik, Sakura-chan! Rasanya aku ingin memarahi ayahmu yang bisa-bisanya pergi dengan ibumu dan menelantarkan kuilku begini," Naruto menggerutu sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam haori berwarna emasnya yang mewah, kebiasannya kalau lagi ngambek.

"Makanya sekali-kali kau membersihkan sendiri tempatmu ini dong," ujarku jahil. "Ups, aku lupa, kau bahkan tidak bisa memegang sapu," ejekku pada Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Sudah kuduga, wajah Naruto malah semakin kesal dan menatapku tajam. Lihat saja, dia mengangkat dagu lancipnya tinggi-tinggi. "Huh, mana pantas dewa sepertiku memegang sapu! Itu kan tugas kalian sebagai manusia!" Cecarnya dengan nada sombong yang menyebalkan.

Sebuah perempatan siku muncul di kepalaku. Aku pun balik menatapnya tajam dengan sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto-sama?" Aku berdesis kesal dengan mata memicing.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Maksudku adalah, manusia itu tugasnya memang melayani dewa sepertiku," ujarnya angkuh, membuatku semakin kesal dan jengkel.

"Jadi kau meremehkanku? Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mau membersihkan kuil lagi!" Sahutku marah sambil berjalan menjauh darinya. Peduli amat soal tugas menyapu halaman. Aku sudah tidak mood lagi!

"Hei, hei Sakura-chan, kau mau ke mana? Kau belum selesai menyapu!" Naruto langsung berada di hadapanku, mencoba menghalangi jalanku.

"Huh, biarin! Kau menyebalkan!" Rutukku kesal sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan," sahut Naruto pelan, tapi bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Tentu saja perkataannya kembali menyulut amarahku.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Bentakku kesal padanya, yang malah memasang wajah masa bodo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Huh, ingin rasanya aku mematahkan lehernya sekarang juga!

"Sakura-chan, lagi-lagi kau berbicara sendiri."

Aku menoleh saat sebuah suara lembut menyebut namaku. Bisa kulihat ibuku berjalan ke arahku dengan menenteng dua kantung belanja besar. Wajah ibuku terlihat khawatir, seolah-olah aku adalah orang gila.

"Kaa-san!" Aku memanggil ibuku dengan riang. Senang mengetahui akhirnya ibuku sudah kembali ke rumah. "Ini nih, aku sedang ngobrol dengan Naruto-sama yang super menyebalkan!" Curhatku pada ibuku, membuat Naruto yang ada di sebelahku memprotes.

"Ya, tetap saja, ibu melihatmu seperti bicara sendiri. Kau bisa disangka tidak waras," sahut ibuku masih dengan wajah khawatir, membuatku balik menatapnya datar. Di sebelahku terlihat Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pasti dia senang melihatku dikatai oleh ibuku sendiri. Awas saja kau dewa bodoh!

"Haha, biarkan saja, Anata! Itu kan memang kelebihan Sakura! Jarang sekali ada yang bisa berbicara langsung dengan dewa," tiba-tiba ayahku ikutan nimbrung entah dari mana. Pria yang model rambutnya seperti bintang laut itu tertawa bangga, membuat aku dan ibuku sweat drop. Jangan dipikirkan, ayahku memang sudah aneh dari sananya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya biarkan saja halaman ini disapu oleh ayahmu, Sakura-chan. Kau bantu ibu memasak makan malam saja," ujar ibuku sambil merebut sapu di tanganku lalu menyerahkannya pada ayahku. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah ayahku yang cemberut dan tidak terima itu. Aku pun berlalu bersama ibuku menuju rumah mungil kami.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, masak yang benar ya, jangan sampai gosong," celetuk Naruto yang terbang mengikutiku. Ekor rubahnya yang berjumlah sembilan melenggak-lenggok santai di belakang tubuhnya. Aku hanya mendengus, mengabaikan ejekan dan keberadaannya yang terus mengikutiku sampai ke dalam rumah.

Ya, seperti yang terlihat, aku memang bukan gadis normal. Aku bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata seperti Naruto yang notabene adalah dewa dari kuil Kitsune yang dijaga keluargaku ini. Kata kakekku, kemampuanku ini merupakan suatu anugrah, tapi menurutku tidak begitu. Aku bahkan bingung apa gunanya aku memiliki kemampuan seperti ini. Sejauh ini hanya keluargaku saja yang tahu soal indra keenamku. Aku harap tidak ada yang tahu soal kelebihanku ini, kalau tidak aku pasti akan dijauhi. Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Nah, selesai!" Aku menatap bangga kariage bikinanku yang sudah ditata apik di atas piring. Tinggal dibawa ke meja makan saja deh, dan tugasku membantu ibu di dapur akan beres. Beruntung aku sudah mengganti "baju dinasku" dengan baju rumahan, jadi aku sudah bisa langsung istirahat di kasur empukku.

"Sakura-chan, jangan pergi dulu!" Ibuku menahanku saat aku akan beranjak dari dapur. Wanita berambut pirang yang sudah melahirkanku itu membuka kulkas, membuatku kecewa. Padahal aku sudah senang saat tahu tugasku sudah selesai tadi.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" Tanyaku heran saat ibuku mengeluarkan sebuah wadah dari kulkas.

"Ini sakuramochi oleh-oleh dari Shizuoka. Antarkan ini pada bibi Mikoto ya," kata ibuku ceria sambil menyodorkan wadah kue berwarna biru itu padaku.

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku saat menerima wadah itu. Dapat kurasakan wajahku mulai menghangat, pasti sekarang warnanya sudah memerah. Ibuku malah tertawa keciil melihat reaksiku yang konyol ini, membuatku semakin malu saja.

"Kenapa harus aku sih? Kenapa tidak ibu saja?" Protesku masih dengan wajah yang mulai menghangat.

"Sup bikinan ibu belum selesai. Kau kan sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi sekarang, jadi kau saja yang mengantarkannya. Ibu tahu kau pasti senang pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha kann?" Kata ibuku sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya jahil, membuatku memutar kedua bola mataku. Aku pun berjalan ke luar dari dapur sambil menenteng barang titipan di tangan kananku.

"Jangan lupa pulang untuk makan malam ya!" Seru ibuku keras-keras saat aku sedang memakai sendal di genkan. Aku hanya mendengus malas dan berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah tetangga yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan rumah kami. Dibilang dekat juga tetap saja aku mesti menuruni 100 buah anak tangga dan berjalan kaki selama lima menit untuk sampai ke sana. Salahkan rumahku yang berada di atas bukit, membuat kami kesulitan ingin pergi ke mana-mana.

Keluarga Uchiha sangatlah baik pada keluargaku, bahkan mereka terkadang menyumbang dana untuk kuil Kitsune. Atas kebaikan mereka, ibuku sering mengirimkan makanan sederhana atau camilan tradisional sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Karena itulah sudah menjadi rutinitas mingguanku untuk mengantarkan makanan itu ke rumah mereka.

Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan mengantarkan kue ini ke sana, aku justru malah merasa senang bisa berkunjung. Sebab aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan seseorang di sana, seseorang yang sejak lama mencuri hatiku. Hanya dengan mengingat nama orang itu saja wajahku bisa memerah, apalagi jika bertemu dengannya. Perasaanku tidak karuan, campuran antara antusias dan gugup. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan mekanisme kerja tubuhku sendiri.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, mau ke mana?"

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika sosok Naruto yang melayang itu muncul tepat di sebelahku saat aku keluar dari pagar rumah. Aku melotot pada si dewa rubah menyebalkan ini. Kenapa dia selalu datang tanpa aba-aba sih?!

"Duh, jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong! Bikin kaget saja!" Omelku kesal padanya sambil mengelus dadaku. Hampir saja jantungku tadi keluar dari rongganya. "Kalau aku kena serangan jantung gimana?!" Protesku kesal.

"Bagus dong, Sakura-chan, itu artinya kau punya jantung," sahut si dewa rubah itu santai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku mendelik kesal dan menggeram marah. Kalau saja dia manusia, sudah kupukul sampai babak belur! Sayangnya karena dia dewa dan tidak kasat mata, aku jadi tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau ke mana? Bawa-bawa kue segala. Dari aromanya, pasti itu kue mochi," cerocos Naruto tanpa jeda sambil melayang-layang, mengamati wadah yang kubawa di tangan kananku.

"Mau mengantarkan kue ke tetangga," jawabku asal sambil berjalan melengos darinya. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu dewa jahil satu ini, jadi lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pergi.

"Oh, maksudmu ke tempat Sasuke, Sakura-chan?"

Deg!

Bisa kurasakan panas menjalar di wajahku, membuatnya memerah bagai dibakar matahari. Uhh, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyebut nama itu sih? Bikin aku kehilangan fokus saja!

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Kataku tergagap sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto. Ugh, dasar dewa menyebalkan! Setidaknya tidak usah frontal begitu dong!

"Cie...cieee.. Sakura-chan mau ketemu gebetannya~" goda Naruto dengan nada mengejek sambil terbang dengan posisi telentang tepat di depanku. Kesembilan ekornya yang berwarna orange dengan ujung-ujung putih itu bergerak-gerak ke sana ke mari, seolah ikut menggodaku. Aku yakin Naruto pasti sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatku geram. Aku hanya mendengus dengan wajah yang masih terasa panas, lalu buru-buru berjalan cepat untuk menghindari dewa hiperaktif ini.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" Aku menghardik Naruto saat dia terbang mendahuluiku yang mulai menuruni tangga bukit.

"Kalau kau mau ke rumah Sasuke-Teme, tentu saja aku ikut. Aku kan harus menjagamu," Katanya santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala.

"Huh, bilang saja kau bosan dan ingin cari hiburan," cibirku padanya, yang justru membuat Naruto nyengir.

"Di rumah Uchiha kan aku bisa bertemu si tua bangka Madara. Kapan lagi aku bisa menggodanya kalau bukan pergi ke rumah keturunannya kan?" Tukas Naruto tengil, membuatku memutar bola mataku bosan.

Madara yang dimaksud Naruto adalah leluhur keluarga Uchiha yang mendiami rumah keluarga itu. Klan Uchiha memang termasuk klan kuno, makanya tidak aneh jika jiwa leluhurnya mendiami salah satu anggota klannya, yang bertujuan untuk menjadi pelindung klan itu sendiri dari roh-roh jahat. Tapi sayangnya, roh leluhur biasanya tidak bisa keluar dari rumah tempatnya bersemayam, berbeda dengan Naruto yang merupakan dewa.

Tapi seharusnya Naruto juga tidak boleh meninggalkan kuil miliknya seenaknya begini sih. Kepergiannya akan melunturkan pelindung magis yang mengitari kuil, sehingga menghilangkan kharisma kuilnya sendiri. Yah namanya juga dewa rubah, mana bisa sih diam di tempat.

"Pokoknya jangan ajak aku bicara saat turun dari bukit ya! Aku tidak mau disangka orang sinting karena berbicara sendiri," tukasku memperingatkan Naruto.

"Oke, Sakura-chan.. kau tenang saja-dattebayo!" Balasnya sambil tersenyum lima jari. Selanjutnya kami berdua diam dan terus berjalan (kalau Naruto sih terbang) menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Aku melirik Naruto yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengamati jalanan desa yang mulai sepi. Raut wajahnya tampak tertarik dengan setiap benda di sekelilingnya. Kalau saja wujudnya bisa dilihat orang lain, pasti semua orang akan menganggap norak tingkahnya ini. Sayang sekali, padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, Naruto termasuk tampan lho. Wajahnya sangat maskulin dengan surai panjang berwarna kuning yang diikat kecil. Matanya biru seperti langit tanpa awan. Bahkan empat lembar kumis rubah di kanan-kiri pipinya tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya itu. Bajunya yang berupa hakama berwarna emas nan mewah dengan ornamen lambang bumi, langit, dan matahari itu seolah menunjukan wibawa kelas atasnya sebagai dewa. Pasti dia akan langsung membuat jatuh cinta setiap gadis kelebihan hormon jika mereka bisa melihat sosoknya. Tapi semua manusia harus kecewa, karena Naruto sebenarnya telah memiliki istri, yaitu dewi bulan bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya saja Naruto cuma bisa mengunjungi istrinya 3 kali seminggu di khayangan. Dan kalau sedang di kuil, hiburannya hanyalah menjahiliku dan mengunjungi roh-roh nenek moyang di rumah-rumah klan tua. Kadang aku kasihan padanya, jadi aku tidak banyak protes kalau dia mulai berulah. Ternyata jadi dewa pun tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha terletak di muka kompleks perumahan yang terletak di bawah bukit. Rumahnya sangat besar dengan mengusung gaya tradisional khas Jepang. Di gerbang depannya ada papan nama Uchiha dengan lambang kipas merah putih yang merupakan simbol keluarga ini.

"Cepat tekan belnya, Sakura-chan! Kau ini lama sekali," gerutu Naruto di sampingku gara-gara aku terus diam mematung di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Aku menatap sebal dewa cerewet satu ini. Ingin rasanya kujitak kepala kuningnya itu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang aku sedang berusaha mati-matian menetralisir perasaan dan menguatkan hatiku? Aku sedang gugup nih! Tidak bisa apa dia paham sedikit?

Setelah diam selama hampir semenit ditemani omelan cempreng Naruto, aku pun menekan bel yang ada di pintu gerbang. Jantungku semakin keras berdetak saat menunggu seseorang membukakan gerbang untukku (dan Naruto). Tidak beberapa lama, gerbang kayu dihadapanku terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam panjang diikat rendah berwajah tampan namun datar. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, lalu mengucap salam sambil berojigi.

"Kombanwa, Itachi-san!"

"Aa, Sakura rupanya. Masuklah!" Perintah Itachi datar dan memberiku akses untuk masuk ke dalam. Aku tersenyum malu dan berjalan mengekorinya menuju ke bangunan utama rumah keluarga Uchiha. Seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan kharisma tak tertahankan, padahal aku melihatnya dari belakang. Uchiha memang beda.

Itachi merupakan anak sulung keluarga Uchiha. Meski wajahnya datar, namun sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan ramah, dan tentu saja tampan. Kudengar dia merupakan lulusan terbaik di Tokyo Daigaku, intinya dia sangat pintar. Namun sayangnya, dia sudah menikah dengan sepupu jauhnya bernama Izumi Uchiha. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu. Keluarga Uchiha yang dianggap sangat terhormat ini pastilah selalu jadi buah bibir warga sekitar. Semacam jadi artis kampung gitu.

"A-ano, apa Mikoto-baasan ada di dalam, Itachi-san?" Tanyaku sopan saat kami sampai di genkan rumah utama. Walau sudah sering berinteraksi dengan Itachi, tetap saja aku masih segan dengannya. Sosoknya yang penuh kharisma kadang terasa mengintimidasi. Naruto yang melayang di sebelahku mendengus mengejek, tapi tidak kupedulikan.

"Ya, ada di dapur, sedang masak makan malam," jawabnya kalem sambil setengah menoleh padaku, menatapku dari balik pundak kirinya. "Kau bisa langsung ke dapur menemuinya atau menunggu dulu di ruang TV. Kita bisa makan malam bersama."

"Ah, tidak perlu, Itachi-san. Saya hanya mengantarkan ini saja untuk Mikoto-baasan," balasku sambil mengangkat wadah yang kubawa sedari tadi.

"Aa. Langsung saja ke dapur kalau begitu. Aku masih ada urusan, jadi maaf tidak bisa menemanimu," pungkasnya sambil berbalik ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk, lalu bergegas menuju ke dapur yang memang sudah kutahu letaknya, sementara Itachi pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hei Sakura-chan, jangan sampai nyasar di rumah ini seperti dulu," ejek Naruto. Kedua tangannya dia letakan di belakang kepalanya. Aku hanya membalas dengan dengusan. Ya, dulu aku memang pernah tersesat di rumah ini. Habisnya rumah ini besar sekali sih. Tapi setelah berkunjung beberapa kali, aku jadi hapal seluruh ruangan di rumah ini. Jadi tidak mungkin aku akan tersesat lagi. Keluarga Uchiha sungguh baik sampai-sampai membiarkanku berkeliaran sendirian.

"Dah, Sakura-chan! Aku mau bertemu Madara dulu. Aku akan muncul lagi saat kau akan pulang," pamit Naruto sebelum menembus tembok rumah. Aku tidak menghiraukannya, dan tetap berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju ke arah dapur rumah ini.

Di dapur aku bisa melihat bibi Mikoto sedang memasak ditemani seorang helper. Suara langkah kakiku langsung membuatnya sadar akan kehadiranku. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang cantik dan awet muda itu tersenyum cerah, membuatku dengan senang hati membalas senyuman ramahnya lebar-lebar.

"Kombanwa, Mikoto-baasan, Miyane-neesan!" Aku berojigi saat sampai di hadapan bibi Mikoto dan helpernya.

"Kombanwa, Sakura-chan! Aku senang sekali kau bisa ke sini!" Bibi Mikoto memelukku singkat saat aku kembali menegakkan badan. Aku tersipu malu dan senang karena merasa dihargai.

"Ibuku menitipkan ini untukmu, Mikoto-baasan. Kami harap kau menyukai sakuramochi ini," ujarku sambil menyodorkan wadah yang sedari tadi kubawa.

"Waah, sakoramochi! Sampaikan terima kasihku untuk ibumu, Sakura-chan," balas wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu lembut sambil menerima sakuramochi dari tanganku. "Bergabunglah bersama kami di meja makan! Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap," tambahnya lagi sambil menyentuh bahuku dengan tangan halusnya.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Mikoto-basan, tapi aku harus pulang ke rumah. Ibuku sedang menungguku," tolakku sopan padanya. Aku bisa melihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah Nyonya Uchiha ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga kan tidak enak kalau harus menumpang makan seenaknya. Lagipula ibuku sudah menyuruhku pulang kan tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulangnya di antar Sasuke-kun saja ya? Ah, itu dia orangnya. Sasuke-kun!"

Deg!

Badanku menegang ketika bibi Mikoto memanggil nama putra bungsunya. Aku menoleh takut-takut ke belakang. Tiba-tiba napasku tercekat kala melihat seorang pemuda tampan beraut wajah stoic berjalan ke arah dapur. Surai ravennya yang bermodel spike bergerak-gerak perlahan mengikuti irama langkah kakinya yang tegas. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku sedikit bergetar saat melihat sepasang manik sekelam batu obsidian miliknya yang tajam itu. Aku langsung menunduk, benar-benar tidak kuat menatap seluruh pesona lelaki ini, lelaki yang telah lama mencuri hatiku. Meleleh hati ini, bang.

"Hn, ada apa, Kaa-san?" Aku bisa mendengar suara baritonenya yang dalam ditujukan kepadanya ibunya. Berat, tapi bisa menggetarkan jiwa jonesku telak.

"Antarkan Sakura-chan pulang ya," pinta bibi Mikoto lembut, yang justru membuatku gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Mikoto-baasan. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolakku sungkan. Duh, aku tidak mau merepotkan. Lagipula berjalan berdua saja diantar Sasuke tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku. Bisa-bisa jantungku keluar dari rongganya saking seringnya melompat-lompat tidak tenang.

"Tidak baik anak perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun akan mengantarmu. Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Bibi Mikoto melemparkan senyum pada putranya yang masih saja berwajah datar.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, entah setuju atau tidak terhadap perintah bibi Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah. Jangan sampai kemalaman, sebentar lagi makan malam siap."

"Saya pamit, Mikoto-baasan. Selamat malam," aku berojigi, lalu keluar dari dapur, mengekori si bungsu Uchiha.

"Suit suuuuiiiittt~"

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara siulan jahil. Dapat kulihat sosok Naruto sedang melayang dengan pose tengkurap sambil bertopang dagu. Dia tersenyum menggoda padaku, mata birunya bahkan mengedip sebelah. Aku sedikit kaget, namun ekspresiku berganti menjadi sebal dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Senangnya dalam hati~ Diantar gebetan~" Naruto bernyanyi dengan suara cempreng, membuatku makin marah dan geram. Sungguh, dia benar-benar jahil! Seandainya aku punya kekuatan untuk memukulnya sekali saja, pasti akan kulakukan sekarang sekuat-kuatnya. Supaya aku bisa membuatnya kembali ke khayangan dan tidak lagi menggangguku.

"Kenapa kau melihat ke belakang?"

Aku bergidik ketika mendengar suara berat mampir ke gendang telingaku. Aku langsung berbalik, dan semakin kaget saat melihat wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak sepuluh centimeter dari wajahku! Aku terpaku, rasa panas membakar kepalaku hingga bagaikan mendidih. Mataku tidak dapat beralih dari kelamnya sepasang jelaga tanpa emosi di hadapanku. Dari posisi ini, aku bisa melihat dengan sangat-sangat jelas tajamnya rahang Sasuke, bibir tipisnya yang selalu datar, hidung mancungnya yang proposional, dan matanya yang setajam elang. Semuanya terangkum dalam wajah datar mulus, dan dibingkai surai raven yang terlihat lembut. Pikiranku kosong, aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Ayo dekatkan wajahmu... Ciuman~"

Sebuah bisikan halus menyadarkanku seketika. Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat Naruto sedang menahan tawanya. Sebelah telapak tangannya menutup mulut, bahunya bergetar, dan matanya sudah melengkung, siap menyemburkan tawa nista. Seketika aku menyadari posisiku dengan Sasuke. Aku pun mundur hingga hampir terjengkang.

"Huahhh!" Aku malu sekali! Rasanya aku mau nyebur ke dalam kolam ikan tak jauh dari sini untuk menenggelamkan rasa maluku yang kian naik ke permukaan.

"Hwahahahahahahha!" Kulihat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai guling-gulingan di udara. Suara tawanya terdengar nyaring mengejekku, bahkan membuat kawanan burung gagak yang sedang santai bertengger di atas pohon kabur semua.

Aku mencoba menahan emosiku sebisa mungkin. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar dewa sialan itu sekarang!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dapat kulihat Sasuke mengernyit, mungkin heran karena aku bertingkah seperti orang gila secara tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menegakkan tubuh bagai patung, lalu menghitung satu sampai lima daoam hati untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Eheheh," Aku tertawa garing. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Tapi rasanya tiba-tiba bisa terbang dan meluncur ke bulan tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Sasuke berbalik, dan aku pun mengekorinya di belakang. Aku mengabaikan Naruto yang masih tertawa, ekornya sengaja diarahkan padaku dan digerak-gerakan dengan kurang ajaranya. Aku bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Lihat saja Naruto, sesampainya di kuil dan Sasuke sudah pergi, aku akan langsung memarahimu habis-habisan!

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Pria berkulit pias itu menatap kepergian dua manusia dan satu dewa dari rumah klannya. Rambut hidupnya yang jabrik dan panjang itu sedikit dimainkan angin, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan dimasukan ke dalam celah longgar lengan haorinya. Dia tadi sudah bicara pada si dewa rubah itu tadi. Dan dia bilang hanya keturunan kesembilan Haruno itulah yang bisa menyelamatkan cucu dari cucu cucunya ini. Semoga saja selanjutnya mereka bisa menghadapi bahaya yang mengintai mereka di depan sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Holla holla Bandung Minna-sannn!** **ヽ** **(*´з** ***)** **ﾉ** **Author balik lagi nih bawa fict berbaruuuuu :D Gendrenya supranatural gitu.. Author sebenernya udah punya ide ini sejak 8 bulan yg lalu, tapi baru bisa publish sekarang.. Dan author ga janji bisa update cepet mengingat author sejak masuk kuliah sibuk organisasi, komunitas, tugas, dan malas #plak**

 **Intinya author ga janji bisa update cepet. Author juga blom tau kapan lanjut chap dua.. Eheheh #ditabok Tapi author selalu mengakhiri apa yang author mulai.. So Insya Allah author akan lanjutin sampai tamat (** **ノ** **^o^)** **ノ** **eheheh**

 **So, gimana pendapat kalian? Kasih pendapat kalian yah.. Saran, komentar, kritik, flame, pertanyaan, dll akan author balas di chap selanjutnya..**

 **So, thanks ya udah baca, fav, and foll (kalau ada).. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa~ ( ´ ▽ ` )** **ﾉ**


	2. Chapter 2

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan~"

Deg!

Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar alunan suara yang lembut dan aneh itu. Dengan sangat perlahan Sakura menengok ke belakang, asal suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

Tepat dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura bisa melihat seorang pemuda berbaju hijau ketat tengah menatapnya dengan senyum bersih bersinarnya sunlight. Orang itu memiliki gaya rambut mangkok berwarna hitam seperti helm tukang ojek yang kelewat kinclong. Matanya besar seperti bola pingpong, sesuai dengan alisnya yang juga tebal. Ia melambai-lambai manja pada Sakura yang berdiri membeku di pintu masuk taman.

Tuh kan benar, itu Rock Lee si _hard worker_ berslogan semangat muda.

"Mau ke sekolah ya, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Lee sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sakura mengangguk kecil dengan canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar, hm?" Kali ini pemuda itu mengangkat kedua alisnya berulang kali.

Sakura menggeleng mantap.

"Ayolah, sekali saja, Sakura-chan~" Lee mulai memohon, mendekati kata merengek malah.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur hampir di seluruh tubuh Sakura. Keadaannya ini sungguh awkward. Ingin rasanya ia kabur sekarang, tapi dia tidak enak pada Lee. Sakura melirik sekilas pada pemuda beebaju ketat itu yang masih menungguinya menjawab sambil push up pakai satu tangan. Tidak ada keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya yang pucat, membuat Sakura meneguk kasar salivanya sendiri.

"Hei Sakura, sedang apa kau di situ?"

Sakura dan Lee langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Terlihat tiga orang gadis SMA berbeda model dan warna rambut berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Mereka semua menatap heran Sakura yang berdiri di pintu masuk taman, bahkan satu-satunya gadis berkacamata di antara mereka sampai harus menaikan frame alat bantu penglihatannya itu.

Seribu jenis bunga langsung bermekaran di hati Sakura. Sungguh, dia amat sangat bahagia melihat ketiga gadis itu sekarang ini. Akhirnya, ada yang menyelamatkannya juga!

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover**

 **proudly present,**

 **Let's Save My Crush!**

 **(Chapter 2)**

 **Desclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just owe some charas from his brilliant work ^^**

 **[Sakura x Sasuke], Naruto**

 **Rate T**

 **Supranatural, Romance, Drama**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, EYD, typos, misstypo, ga kerasa feel, bertele2, ngebosenin, dll**

 **Don't like? Please read and click back after that**

 **Happy Reading!** **ヽ** **(*⌒∇⌒*)** **ﾉ**

* * *

"Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain kok!" Sakura langsung menyahut. Gadis bernetra klorofil itu langsung berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya. "Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah!" Pekiknya penuh semangat dan kelewat ceria, membuat tiga gadis yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar _forehead_ aneh."

Mereka berempat pun melanjutkan penjalanan mereka menuju ke sekolah yang jaraknya sudah sangat dekat.

Perlahan, Sakura membalik kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Lee yang masih push up di depan taman, melayang, tanpa kaki yang menopangnya. Sakura mengucapkan maaf tanpa suara, yang hanya dibalas anggukan Lee dari jauh.

Ya, jangan sampai ada yang tahu ia barusan berbicara dengan hantu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Sakura's POV]**

Bagiku hari Jumat adalah hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Sehabis pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang sukses bikin pusing, aku dan teman-temanku harus pergi ke gymnasium untuk pelajaran olahraga.

Dari seluruh pelajaran yang ada di sekolah, pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak kusukai. Bukan karena aku benci olahraga, aku justru sangat menyukai segala hal yang menyangkut gerak tubuh. Alasannya tentu saja karena...

"Hei _kanojo_!"

Aku terperanjat kaget ketika mendengar suara halus bervibra aneh itu. Seketika atmosfer gudang olahraga terasa begitu dingin. Tidak lama, aku melihat sesosok bayangan biru muda muncul dari dinding pojok gudang. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup poni rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna hijau, tapi tidak bisa menutupi pucat kulitnya.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Tanganku mulai gemetaran. Aku bukannya takut pada hantu penunggu gudang ini, hanya saja aku khawatir ketahuan bercakap-cakap dengannya. Buru-buru aku menutup tempat penyimpanan bola.

Batu tadi pagi ketemu hantu Lee, dan setiap minggu aku harus bertemu dengan hantu ini juga. Sial sekali nasibku!

"Hei tunggu! Kau bisa melihatku kan?"

Aku tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu dan bergegas keluar dari sana. Aku mendesah lega saat sudah keluar dari gudang. Aku bersyukur dia tidak mengikuti sampai luar. Sungguh, aku lagi tidak mood berurusan dengan makhluk astral sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Tenten menatapku dengan aneh. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Tenten adalah salah satu seksi olahraga di kelasku, jadi tentu saja dia yang menemaniku untuk mengambil bola yang akan kami pakai di pelajaran olahraga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sahutku meyakinkan. "Kau yang kunci gudangnya ya?"

Tenten mengangguk, sementara aku ngibrit membawa kantung jaring berisi bola voli dan basket ke tempat guru olahragaku. Aku meletakannya di samping Ebisu-sensei yang masih memberikan arahan untuk pelajaran olahraga kali ini. Selanjutnya aku bergabung kembali di samping teman-temanku yang duduk selonjoran di daerah belakang barisan, disusul Tenten kemudian.

"Stt.. Lihat," Karin berbisik setelah aku duduk di sampingnya, sembari menuju kumpulan anak lelaki. Aku menoleh, mengikuti jari telunjuknya. "Sasuke-kun memang keren," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada antusias yang berusaha diredam sedalam mungkin.

Aku menatap objek obralan kami. Di barisan paling pinggir, Sasuke duduk tenang dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa, mendengarkan Ebisu-sensei bicara.

Blush!

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku menghangat tanpa diminta. Uhh, hanya melihat wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha saja sudah membuatku malu dan berdebar-debar begini. Efek kehadiran Sasuke begitu kuat untukku.

Sasuke memang berbeda kelas denganku, tapi setiap pelajaran olahraga, kelas kami digabungkan. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku suka hari Jumat, karena dengan begitu aku bisa mengamati Sasuke puas-puas. Hihi, aku selalu bersyukur jika mengingat kebetulan yang menyenangkan ini.

"Kau lihat otot-otot lengannya itu? Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik kausnya," Ino berbisik, menimpali dengan semangat tidak normal.

"Huh, kalian ini... Benar-benar sudah gila," Tenten berdecak kesal gara-gara melihat gelora nista teman-temannya. Cibiran Tenten membuatku Karin dan Ino cemberut, sementara aku tertawa. Di antara kami berempat, hanya Tenten yang tidak ngefans pada Sasuke, walau dia juga suka melihat wajah ganteng cowok itu.

"Hei, Sakura, kudengar rumah Sasuke-kun daerahnya sama denganmu ya?" Ino bertanya penasaran.

Dadaku langsung membusung. "Tentu, rumah kami hanya berjarak satu mill," ujarku menyombongkan diri, membuat Karin dan Ino melongo.

"Ehh? Benarkah? Dekat sekali!" Komentar Karin tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, boleh dong kami main ke rumahmu kapan-kapan," rayunya sambil menaik turunkan alis penuh modus.

"Boleh, tapi jangan lupa menyumbang ke kuilku ya~" aku mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat ketiga temanku langsung menjitakku serentak. Kami semua tertawa bersama. Haa~ paling enak memang kalau sudah berkumpul bersama teman-teman begini. Setidaknya aku merasa seperti gadis-gadis normal lainnya di luar sana. Mengingatnya membuat senyumku makin lebar.

"Baiklah, sekarang putra buat kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 orang untuk basket, dan putri buat kelompok berisi 6 orang untuk voli. Kelas 2-1 dan kelas 2-2 akan bertanding," Ebisu-sensei memberi komando, mengakhiri penjelasannya. Selanjutnya kami pun mulai membentuk kelompok masing-masing dan mempersiapkan pertandingan antar kelas.

Aku dan Tenten dapat berada di grup yang sama, berpisah dengan Ino dan Karin, yang mendapat giliran pertama tanding voli melawan tim dari kelas 2-1. Aku dan Tenten menunggu giliran di pinggir lapangan, mengamati permainan kawan kami yang lain.

Berbeda dengan Tenten yang sedang serius mengamati permainan voli, mataku malah membidik pertandingan basket. Alasannya tentu saja karena Sasuke sedang bertanding di sana sekarang. Bukan hanya aku, tapi hampir semua orang bergender hawa di sini mengamati si pangeran sekolah itu. Sasuke-kun memang keren sih, jadi wajar saja banyak yang suka. Sayangnya, dia tidak pernah menanggapi kehadiran dan pujaan para fansnya, bahkan cenderung membencinya. Pada dasarnya dia memang sulit didekati sih.

Contoh riilnya, tentu saja hubunganku dengannya.

Tidak peduli seberapa dekat hubungan keluargaku dengan keluarga Uchiha, tapi tetap saja hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak pernah menjadi 'teman'. Kami tidak pernah saling menyapa, apalagi pulang bersama. Aku tetap menjadi salah satu penggemarnya, dan dia selalu menjadi idola yang dipuja semua orang. Menyadari hal ini membuatku menghela napas.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup puas kok memandangnya dari jauh begini.

Aku melihat bola basket yang di- _overhead pass_ tidak bisa ditangkap oleh Kiba, teman sekelasku, sehingga keluar dari lapangan. Bola memantul dan ditangkap seorang siswa berambut kelabu. Aku mengamati pemuda yang sedang memungut bola itu. Rasanya aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Dia memberikan bola basket kepada Juugo. Wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena tertutup poninya yang panjang, tapi dari sini aku bisa melihat senyumannya, terlihat seperti menyeringai, yang menurutku sangat mencurigakan.

"Sakura, ayo berdiri! Sekarang giliran kita!" Tenten menarik pelan lengan bajuku, membuatku menoleh. Aku mengangguk, lalu berdiri, menyusul Tenten yang sudah berjalan ke lapangan. Aku ber- _high five_ dengan Ino dan Karin yang rupanya tadi menang. Kami menyusun strategi sebentar, dan aku ditempatkan di bagian server, sementara Tenten menjadi libero, mengingat sahabat bercepol duaku itu yang paling jago olahraga.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan sever dari tim lawan dulu. Aku bersiaga, namun belum kebagian peran gara-gara bola lebih banyak berada di bagian depan. Karena terlalu fokus menatap ke depan, tatapanku malah jatuh ke lapangan basket yang berada di seberang lapangan voli.

Aku bisa melihat Juugo sedang men- _shoot_ bola ke arah ring kelas Sasuke, sementara Sasuke berada di ujung garis lapangan. Bola yang melambung ke arah ring, tiba-tiba menukik, melangkahi ring, dan menyasar Sasuke yang ada di ujung lapangan. Aku terbelalak, bagaimana bisa?

Sasuke yang menyadari bola datang, langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil bola, namun tidak disangka, bola itu malah mengarah ke bahu Sasuke, membuatku terkejut. Bola menghantam keras bahunya, sampai-sampai ia langsung jatuh dan hampir terpental. Aku yakin itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Sakura!"

Aku menengok ketika seseorang memanggil namaku. Kulihat ada sebuah bayangan tepat menuju ke kepalaku, membuatku terpaku.

Buak!

Tanpa bisa kucegah, sebuah bola voli mengenai wajahku telak.

"Kyaaa!" Aku berteriak. Rasanya aku baru saja ditampar! Aku langsung memegangi hidung dan pipiku yang sekarang berdenyut nyeri. Ugh, sakit sekali!

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Tiba-tiba semua orang mengerubungiku. Kulihat wajah teman-temanku tampak khawatir.

"Kau sih melamun! Lihat akibatnya!" Tenten mengomel, tapi jelas sekali dia tampak sangat cemas.

" _Gomen_ ," kataku menyesal. " _Daijoubu yo_ ," bohongku. Tentu saja rasanya sakit sekali shannaro! Tapi aku tidak mau membuat teman-temanku semakin khawatir.

"Kau berdarah!" Temari, anak kelas sebelah, berujar serius. Aku melihat telapak tanganku. Uggh, ternyata hidungku sudah meneteskan darah yang baru kusadari sekarang. Saking shocknya aku tidak sadar kalau mimisan.

"Pergilah ke UKS, temanmu yang lain akan menggantikan posisimu" perintah Ebisu-sensei tegas. "Sekalian dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia juga terluka."

"Ayo, kuantar, forehead," Ino langsung menuntunku, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang juga dipapah Kiba. Ino memberikan segulung tisu padaku untuk menahan darah mimisan, sementara aku sibuk mengamati Sasuke. Meski raut pemuda itu terlihat datar, namun kerut di wajahnya menandakan ia kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai melamun di lapangan sih, Sakura?" Ino mengomel padaku di perjalanan menuju UKS, membuatku nyengir.

"Ehehe, bukan apa-apa kok, Ino."

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanyanya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tentu saja! Bola itu mengenai mukaku lo!" Ujarku kesal. Pertanyaan Ino sungguh bodoh. Aku yakin wajahku akan membengkak setelah ini.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat soal pemuda berambut kelabu yang kulihat sebelum bertanding tadi. "Oh ya Ino, apa ada anak baru di kelas 2-1?" Tanyaku penasaran. Ino kan ratu gosip, pasti dia tahu kalau ada berita seperti itu.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak ada kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lalu, apa kau tahu nama pemuda yang berambut abu-abu yang ada di lapangan tadi?" Aku mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Berambut abu-abu?" Ino malah balik bertanya. "Mana ada siswa yang berambut abu-abu di lapangan! Apa kau sudah mulai berhalusinasi karena wajahmu kena bola?" Ejek Ino tidak mengerti.

Aku menatap Ino bingung. Jelas sekali tadi aku melihat siswa itu! Dia mengenakan seragam olahraga yang sama dengan kami. Masa Ino tidak melihatnya sih?

"Kau yakin?" Tanyaku skeptis.

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada yang punya rambut abu-abu, kecuali Kakashi-sensei! Jangan ngelindur!"

Deg!

Jantungku langsung terasa berhenti selama satu detik. Kalau Ino tidak bisa melihat pemuda tadi, apa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya? Jangan-jangan dia...

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tidak, jelas-jelas tadi aku melihat pemuda itu punya kaki! Dan setahuku, hantu yang menghuni gymnasium hanyalah cewek berambut hijau di gudang olahraga.

Lalu siapa orang itu tadi?

"Ino, kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai UKS. Aku sendiri saja," kataku pada Ino. "Kembalilah ke lapangan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi kau kan sa-"

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Kau tidak usah khawatir," potongku cepat sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk sepenuh hati, medikit meringis karena rasanya darah mimisanku malah seperti dikocok di hidungku.

Ino menghela napas. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, _okay_? Jangan melamun!" Jawabnya memperingatkan lagi untuk kesekian kali.

Aku mengacungkan jempol, lalu kami pun berpisah. Aku sengaja mengusir Ino, karena ada satu hal yang harus kupastikan.

Buru-buru aku berjalan ke UKS. Aku sempat berpapasan dengan Kiba. Dia menyapaku dan mengucapkan semoga cepat sembuh, yang kubalas dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Di UKS, aku tidak melihat dokter penjaganya. Hanya ada Sasuke yang duduk di ranjang sambil memegangi bahunya yang terluka. Dia melirikku sebentar saat aku menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku khawatir. Aku benar-benar mencemaskan keadaannya, apalagi mengingat ada hal ganjil yang baru saja ia alami.

"Bukan hal besar," Sasuke menyahut, menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. "Urusi saja lukamu."

Aku terdiam. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak suka dengan perhatianku. Aku mengalah, jadi aku lebih memilih berjalan ke kotak P3K yang menempel di dinding, di samping cermin. Sebaiknya aku mengobati lukaku saja, karena kuakui bekas ciuman bola voli tadi terasa semakin perih. Aku cemberut pada bayanganku sendiri di cermin ketika menyadari pipi kiriku sudah bengkak dan memerah seperti apel. Belum lagi hidungku mulai belepotan darah mimisan, benar-benar menjijikan.

Aku pun mengelap darahku dengan tisu basah yang tersedia di meja dokter, sedikit mendesis ketika merasakan sentuhan selembut apapun membuat lukaku semakin perih. Setidaknya mimisanku sudah berhenti. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, aku menyumpal hidungku dengan gulungan kecil kain kasa, supaya darahku tidak berjatuhan sembarangan.

"Duduklah di sini."

Aku menoleh kala mendengar suara Sasuke. Pemuda itu menunjuk tempat di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup. Oh tidak, jangan mulai lagi, jantung.

Sasuke memandangiku, membuatku salah tingkah. Dengan perlahan aku pun mendekati ranjang, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke, bersama debaran jantungku yang semakin kencang. Kalau saja ada Naruto di sini, dewa rubah itu pasti akan menertawaiku dan mengejekku, apalagi kalau melihat aku babak belur terkena bola begini, pastilah dia langsung menari hula-hula. Jangan pikirkan, dewa nyentrik itu memang menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh kulihat lukamu? Aku bisa membantumu mengobatinya," tawarku gugup, mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak dicap cewek tukang cari-cari kesempatan untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik kausnya. Aku tidak mau modus kok, niatku mengobatinya sangat tulus, ikhlas dan penuh kebajikan.

Lagipula, jika dugaanku benar, maka sepertinya Sasuke-kun tadi diserang suatu kekuatan jahat, yang mengendalikan bola basket di lapangan sehingga menghantamnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke sampai diserang, entah makhluk itu hanya jahil atau memang berniat mencelakai Sasuke. Aku butuh memastikannya dengan melihat luka yang dihasilkan bola itu secara langsung.

"Hn, tidak usah."

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku, lalu tertunduk lesu. Hm..., udah kuduga Sasuke pasti tidak akan mau. Dia pasti curiga aku akan menggrepe-grepe tubuh seksinya-ukh,apa pula yang kupikirkan? Sasuke sedang sakit woi! Pergilah pikiran mesum!

Tap tap!

Sreeek

Suara geseran pintu mengiringi munculnya Shizune-sensei. Wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek itu memasang raut wajah khawatir, apalagi setelah melihat kami.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang ada urusan di ruang kepala sekolah, jadi baru bisa ke sini," ujarnya penuh penyesalan sambil berjalan menghampiri ranjang pasien. Tatapan Shizune-sensei langsung jatuh padaku, dan langsung menelisikku yang babak lebur kena bola. "Wajahmu bengkak. Akan kubungkuskan es untukmu."

Dokter UKS itu kembali ke mejanya, lalu ia mulai sibuk membungkus es yang ia ambil dari kulkas mini di bawah meja. Selanjutnya dia memberikan es itu padaku untuk kutempelkan di pipi kiriku yang masih berdenyut-denyut. Rasa dingin es membuatku mendesis. Perih sekali ketika es menyentuh jejak bola di wajahku.

"Mimisanmu sudah berhenti?" Tanya Shizune-sensei lagi setelah mengoper es.

Aku mengangguk. "Sebaiknya obati Sasuke-kun saja, Shizune-sensei. Pundaknya terluka," kataku mengigatkan.

"Bahumu terluka?" Beliau menatap Sasuke, sama khawatirnya. Pemuds itu hanya mengangguk kecil. "Coba buka kausmu," perintahnya tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

Mataku langsung melotot. Apa dokter UKS ini tidak sadar kalau aku masih ada di sini?

"A-aku akan keluar," aku menyahut dengan kikuk sambil berdiri dari dudukku. Jangan sampai aku mengganggu sesi pengobatan Sasuke.

"Hn, kau jijik melihatku?"

Langkahku langsung berhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin, membuatku membeku di tempat. Oh Kami-sama, jangan bilang dia salah paham?

"Eh, bukan begitu kok," balasku tidak enak, yang malah membuatnya semakin mendelik padaku. Maksudku kan baik, aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa risih karena mataku yang akan jelalatan memandang tubuhnya nanti. Aku juga mencegah diriku mendapat cap mesum. Apa aku salah?

"Sudah, sudah. Sakura-chan bantu aku saja mengobati Sasuke-kun," putus Shizune-sensei akhirnya. "Tolong ambilkan kotak P3K dan gunting."

Aku langsung berlalu menuruti perminataan Shizune-sensei. Saat aku kembali, keadaan Sasuke udah topless. Sudah kucoba mengalihkan tatapanku dari dada bidangnya, tapi tetap saja mataku terlalu nakal untuk berpaling dari tubuh putih yang tegap dan sepertinya enak dijadikan bantal itu. Rasanya darah di hidungku akan menyembur keluar lagi deh. Shannaro! Mesum sekali aku ini!

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat luka lebam membiru yang tercetak besar di bahu kanan Sasuke. Diameternya sekitar 7-8 cm, cukup besar untuk ukuran lebam terkena bola basket. Aku menatap ngeri luka yang sedang diolesi obat oleh Shizune-sensei.

"Besar sekali lukanya," gumamku setengah bergidik, tidak bisa menahan isi pikiranku.

"Hm? Besar apanya?" Shizune-sensei terdengar heran dengan pertanyaanku. "Hanya bentol kecil begini. Untung saja tidak sampai membiru." Jari Shizune-sensei menekan daerah tengah lebam biru Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Aku terperangah. Bentol kecil? Apa Shizune-sensei bercanda?! "Ta-tapi..." Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Tapi tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan beliau tidak bisa melihat luka itu?

Aku tersentak, seketika aku mulai panik.

Aku pernah dengar tentang ini dari kakekku. Luka akibat makhluk jahat hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang memiliki "keahlian khusus" sepertiku.

Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri. Jadi benarkah bahwa Sasuke telah dicelakai makhluk itu? Tapi apa tujuannya? Dan kenapa makhluk itu hanya menyerang Sasuke?

"Sakura!"

Aku terbelalak ketika namaku dipanggil dengan suara kencang. Aku lihat Shizune-sensei menatapku bingung, sementara Sasuke-kun menatapku datar. Aku buru-buru menyahut panggilan Shizune-sensei.

"Jangan melamun. Pantas saja kau kena bola tadi."

Aku nyengir, tapi tidak menjawabnya.

Malu juga ditegur seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, persoalan makhluk halus ini membuatku sedikit pusing.

"Kalian istirahatlah di sini." Shizune-sensei bangkit dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya, sembari mengembalikan kotak P3K yang tadi kubawa ke tempatnya.

"Hn, tidak perlu. Aku akan kembali ke gymnasium," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu. Namun selangkah lagi sebelum keluar dari UKS, dia berhenti, lalu berbalik, menatapku yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang. "Kau mau ikut atau tetap di sini, Haruno?" Tanyanya padaku to the point.

Aku langsung tersadar. "Ah, uh, i-iya!" Dapat kurasakan wajahku menghangat, padahal cuma diajak kembali saja oleh Sasuke, tapi aku malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Aku pun menghadap ke arah meja kerja dokter UKS, menatap Shizune-sensei yang masih memperhatikan kami. "Shizune-sensei, arigatou!" Ucapku sambil membungkukan badan yang dibalas gumaman. Aku pun menyusul si bungsu Uchiha keluar dari UKS, berjalan di belakangnya dalam diam.

Pikiranku kembali disibukan dengan kejadian tadi. Siswa berambut kelabu itu, apa dia yang mencelakai Sasuke? Apa aku akan melihatnya lagi di lapangan nanti? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku melihatnya lagi? Makhluk seperti itu biasanya sangat peka jika ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Aku takut jika menjadi sasaran mereka selanjutnya, apalagi aku tidak tahu dari mana asal makhluk jahat itu. Aku yakin dia bukan "penghuni" sekolah ini, karena baru kali ini aku melihat wujudnya.

Tapi kalau dia sampai menyamar seperti itu dan berbaur dengan siswa lain, berarti dia memang memiliki tujuan tertentu kan? Apalagi dia muncul di siang hari seperti ini, hal yang sangat tidak lazim untuk ukuran makhluk astral yang hanya mau mengganggu saja. Makhluk itu... bisa jadi lebih kuat dari yang kuduga.

Duk!

Aku terkejut ketika dahiku menabrak benda yang keras dan bidang. Saat mengangkat kepala, aku lebih kaget lagi karena menyadari yang kutabrak adalah dada Sasuke! Pemuda di hadapanku ini menatapku tanpa emosi dengan wajah stoicnya yang khas, membuatku salah tingkah.

 _"Go-gomen_ ," kataku gelagapan. Uhh, apa dia akan marah lagi? Entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukan hal memalukan di depannya.

"Apa kau begitu hobi melamun setiap saat?" Tanyanya dengan suara baritonenya yang berat, lebih tepatnya menyindir. Aku hanya tertunduk. Shannaro, ini salah makhluk kupret pembuat onar itu! Membuatku banyak pikiran saja.

"Jangan buat wajahmu makin terluka dengan menabrak benda lain," ujar pemuda itu sambil berbalik lagi. "Berjalan di sampingku, biar aku bisa mengawasimu setiap kau kehilangan fokus."

Tanpa kuduga, Sasuke menarik tanganku, sehingga kini aku benar-benar berjalan di sampingnya. Kami tidak bergandengan tangan, tapi aku bisa merasakan jemarinya yang besar membungkus pergelangan tanganku yang kecil, tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup membuatku berjalan mengikuti langkahnya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Aku bisa mendengar suara detak jangungku sendiri yang mulai menggila. Bagaimana ini, aku sangat senang diperhatikan seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terasa begitu hangat di kulitku, membuatku sedikit bergetar. Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih stoic dan menatap lurus ke depan, selanjutnya kembali menunduk. Aku sangat malu, tapi juga senang dan tersipu. Perasaan bahagia ini sukses mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang tadi menyelubungiku.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, ditemani debar jantungku yang tidak bisa tenang. Sasuke baru melepaskan genggamannya ketika sudah sampai di gymnasium. Aku tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut putih itu lagi di lapangan, mungkin dia sudah pergi. Aku cukup lega dengan hal itu.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku akan bertanya pada Naruto soal makhluk jahat yang mengancam Sasuke. Aku yakin dewa rubah itu punya jawabannya. Sementara ini biarkan innerku pesta pora dulu, merayakan perhatian kecil Sasuke yang kudapatkan tadi. Hihi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu, di kuil Kitsune...**

Naruto memicing ke arah selatan. Dari atas kuilnya yang terletak di puncak bukit dia bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh pemandangan kota Tokyo, termasuk hawa hitam yang mengarah ke salah satu gedung sekolah. Seingat Naruto, itulah gedung sekolah Sakura, yang sekarang membuatnya sangat khawatir.

Kalau apa yang dikatakan Madara si penunggu klan Uchiha benar, bisa jadi sekarang sesosok roh jahat sedang mengintai salah satu anggota klannya. Dan salahnya, Sakura ada di sana juga, membuatnya gelisah. Dewa tamban bersurai pirang ini takut terjadi hal buruk, mengingat kekuatan Sakura unik sehingga bisa menarik perhatian makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka.

Naruto harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena mulai sekarang, segalanya tidak akan lagi mudah untuk mereka.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai hai Minna-saan~ apa kabar? Author bawa chapter dua LSMC nih! :D Author coba meluangkan waktu sedikit demi sedikit untuk nulis, dan akhirnya beres juga.. #usapjidad**

 **So, di sini mulai terjadi konflik nih! Author masih betah munculin bagian supranaturalnya, dan disisipin romance dan humor dikit.. Eheheh maaf kalo humornya ga terlalu banyak coz authornya lagi ga mood.. Wkwk #alesan**

 **Di chapter depan, akan ada tokoh baru yang muncul, yang bakal ngebantuin Sakura dan sedikit mencuri perhatiannya (?). Kondlik bakal makin besar di chapter depan (kayaknya)**

 **Sekarang saatnya balesin review~**

 **Kuhakuu** : makasih pujiannya.. Ehehe author jadi terharu fict gaje ini dapat pujian.. :') Ini udah lanjut ya, maaf kalau lama.. Semoga suka :D

 **hanazono yuri** : ini udah lanjut ya~ semoga suka :D

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** : thanks ya untuk pujiannya.. Author seneng bengat.. Eheheh siap! SasuSaku forever pokoknya! :D

 **Ranindri** : ada kok.. Author mau coba naro omakenya di akhir aja biar bikin penasaran.. Eheheh ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ya~

 **diniavivah1123** : makasih pujiannya XD author senang banget kalo kmu suka.. Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka juga :D

 **Tectona Grandis** : makasih pujiannya :D author seneng banget bacanya.. Ehehe :D

 **Ibnu999** : ehehe iya, soalnya author mau coba naro omakenya di akhir biar beda aja.. Ini udah lanjut ya~ udah di pm juga.. Semoga suka! :D

 **YukiSakura Kensei29** : haha, iyaa! Pengennya juga Sakura bisa mukul Naruto, tapi kan Naruto dewa di sini.. Kasian kalo kena siksa.. Wkwkwk Naru harus berterima kasih nih sama author.. #maksa ahahah

 **DeShadyLady** : ini udah lanjut ya~ semoga suka.. :D

 **Oke, segitu dulu cuap2 dari author.. Author ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang udah baca, fave, dan follow serta ngasih review** **（〜** **^∇^)** **〜**

 **.. Juga buat silent reader makasih ya udah baca.. Eheheh para reader suka sama chap duanya yaa~**

 **So, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura menaiki anak-anak tangga batu dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya diliputi kegelisahan. Hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah sampai di kuil keramat yang dirawat keluarganya dan menemui satu-satunya dewa penjaga di sana. Gadis pemilik marga Haruno itu seketika menghela napas lega ketika melihat gerbang kuil, tidak peduli meski napasnya ngos-ngosan dan tubuhnya berkeringat seusai menaiki 100 buah anak tangga tanpa henti.

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover proudly present,**

 **Let's Save My Crush!**

 **(Chapter 3)**

 **Desclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just borrow some charas from his brilliant work ^^**

 **[Sakura x Sasuke], Naruto**

 **Rate T**

 **Supranatural, Romance, Drama**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC banget!, EYD, typos, misstypo, ga kerasa feel, bertele2, ngebosenin, gaje, aneh, dll**

 _ **Don't like? Please read and click back after that**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_ **!** **ヽ** **(*** ***)** **ﾉ**

* * *

 **[Sakura's Pov]**

Bagiku, melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku di depan kuilnya bersama kesembilan ekornya yang melambai-lambai ke sana ke mari itu, lebih membahagiakan daripada melihat nilai ulanganku berada di atas angka delapan. Semangatku meroket tinggi. Langsung saja kuhampiri sang Dewa Rubah itu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menceritakan hal yang tadi kualami di sekolah.

"Tidak udah lari-lari begitu, Sakura-chan."

Aku langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang tenang, masih membelakangiku. Selanjutnya dia membalik badan, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah rupawannya yang dihiasi empat kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat serius, ditandai dengan alisnya yang berkerut. Hal ini membuatku merasa aneh. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat Naruto memasang wajah tanpa cengiran. Terakhir kulihat wajahnya begitu saat dia tidak bisa pulang ke khayangan selama seminggu karena harus _standby_ di kuil untuk menyambut orang-orang yang berdoa di awal tahun, sehingga tidak bisa bertemu istrinya.

"Kenapa denganmu, Naruto-sama? Ke mana cengiran usilmu yang biasa?" Tanyaku heran campur bingung. Aku tidak biasa melihat Naruto dengan mimik seperti ini sih.

Naruto malah melotot, ekornya menegang, tanda dia kesal. "Aku juga bisa serius, tahu!" Sanggahnya dengan jengkel, mungkin tersinggung karena aku meragukan wibawanya. Aku nyengir. Menyenangkan juga ternyata membuat dewa rubah ini kesal. Mungkin aku harus lebih sering melakukannya.

"Daripada kau bertanya hal-hal tidak penting, bukankah lebih baik kau menceritakan hal yang kau temui di sekolah tadi?" Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Mataku melebar, kembali teringat niat awalku menghampiri Naruto. Namun aku juga terkejut, tidak menyangka Naruto tahu maksudku mendatanginya. "Dari mana kau tahu aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia malah memandang ke balik tubuhku, seolah sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang meresahkan. Aku bahkan ikutan menengok ke belakang, memastikan apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat. Namun yang kutemui hanya lanskap kota Tokyo yang memang bisa terlihat dari kuil kami yang berada di atas bukit ini.

"Sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini di dalam kuil saja, Sakura-chan."

Aku menoleh kembali pada Naruto yang baru saja bersuara. Tubuh dewa bersurai kuning itu terbang dan berpindah perlahan ke dalam kuilnya.

Aku hanya mengikuti perintah implisitmya itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Naruto mengangguk-angguk khidmat setelah aku selesai menceritakan kejadian aneh yang menimpa Sasuke di sekolah. Dewa penunggu kuil ini terdiam selama beberapa menit, sementara aku duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan berdebar-debar, menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut.

Jujur, baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto jadi diam. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenal dan berbicara dengannya kala masih kecil, aku selalu melihatnya ceria, bahkan sangat hiperaktif. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras, bahkan cenderung khawatir. Aku rasa, masalah yang kulihat hari ini lebih serius daripada yang kuduga sebelumnya.

"Sakura, sepertinya mulai besok kau jangan berangkat ke sekolah dulu," Naruto akhirnya berkata, yang sukses membuatku melongo tidak paham.

"He?!" Akhirnya aku terbelalak, kaget dengan statement tiba-tiba barusan. "Tidak, tidak. Aku menolak," aku bersuara lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku harus sampai bolos sekolah segala? Aku bisa dicincang ibuku dan dijadikan perkedel daging kalau sampai bolos sekolah!" Tolakku argumentatif.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau bisa kujadikan makanan anak-anak rubahku," timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum senang, membuatku _jawdrop_ maksimal dan pucat pasi.

Ternyata Naruto lebih menyeramkan daripada yang kuduga sebelumnya, pikirku sambil menelan salivaku kasar.

"Ahahahah!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya dan memukul-mukul tatami. Aku kembali melihat kilatan mata jahilnya yang menyebalkan, membuat sebuah perempatan siku besar muncul di dahiku.

"Ahahaha! Kau lucu sekali saat ketakutan begitu, Sakura-chan!" Tukasnya, masih sambil tertawa nista. Dasar rubah menyebalkan!

"Berhenti tertawa!" Bentakku dengan kekesalan maksimal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya yang sialnya cukup tampan tapi minta digampar itu. Berani sekali dia menakut-nakutiku seperti itu.

"Iya, iya..." Ujarnya sambil mencoba meredakan tawanya, sementara aku membuang muka dan mendengus kesal.

"Tapi aku benar-benar serius, Sakura-chan," Naruto kembali menambahkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuatku kembali menatapnya. "Kau sebaiknya tidak pergi ke sekolah besok. Makhluk yang kau hadapi ini bukan roh-roh kelas rendah yang sering kau temui. Kemampuan dan indra keenammu itu bisa menarik perhatian mereka, dan itu sangat berbahaya," jelas dewa beriris saphire di hadapanku ini. Dia tampak khawatir, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang ia khawatirkan.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang padamu, mereka mengincar Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya dalam bahaya lagi. Hanya aku yang bisa melihat makhluk itu dan luka yang ia buat di bahu Sasuke-kun," aku bersikeras. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memberitahuku bagaimana cara menghadapi dan mengusirnya, bukan malah menyuruhku menghindari mereka," tambahku lagi bersikeras.

"Kau tidak siap, Sakura-chan," Naruto menghela napas penuh sesal, yang justru membuatku tersinggung.

Kenapa dia begiu meragukanku?

Dulu saat masih SMP aku sering membersihkan area dari para arwah usil yang senang mengganggu manusia. Aku juga pernah beberapa kali terlibat dalam _oharai_ *.Semua hal tentang alam ghaib sudah kupelajari dari kakekku sebelum beliau wafat. Oleh karena itu aku cukup percaya diri untuk menghadapi makhluk jahat pengganggu itu. Aku tidak mau sampai ada lagi korban di sekolahku akibat ulahnya.

"Aku bukannya meragukanmu, Sakura-chan," pungkas Naruto, seolah menjawab pertanyaan di kepalaku. "Tapi aku sangat yakin kau tidak cukup mumpuni menghadapi yokai dari tsukumogami sepertinya. Itu akan sangat membahayakan dirimu—dattebayo," jelas Naruto gusar sekaligus khawatir, yang rupanya ditujukan untukku.

Aku berjengit dan terbelalak lebar. Apa katanya tadi? "Tsukumogami?" Aku mengulang untuk meyakinkan, yang langsung dijawab anggukan mantap Naruto.

Aku tertegun. Ternyata masalah yang kuhadapi cukup serius. Jika yang kuhadapi yokai tsukumogami, berarti aku harus meminta bantuan seseorang. Naruto benar, aku tidak mungkin sanggup menghadapi ini sendirian.

Yang Naruto maksud tsukumogami adalah benda-benda keramat berusia ratusan tahun yang biasanya ditinggali yokai (arwah/hantu). Tsukumogami bentuknya bisa macam-macam, bisa jadi sebenarnya hanya perkakas sehari-hari yang biasa kita pakai. Namun jika perkakas itu sudah terabaikan selama puluhan atau ratusan tahun, benda itu justru akan ditinggali yokai, sehingga menjadi cukup berbahaya bagi manusia. Karena pada dasarnya yokai senang sekali mengganggu manusia, dia akan berusaha menakut-nakuti manusia dengan menggunakan tsukumogami yang ia tinggali. Misalnya mesin tik yang tiba-tiba berjalan sendiri, biasanya itu ulah yokai.

Tapi dalam kasus yang kualami kali ini berbeda lagi. Yokai yang mendiami tsukumogami itu bisa keluar dari perkakas yang ia tinggali dan menyerang Sasuke! Itu berarti yokai yang ini sangat-sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tahu kau menyadarinya kan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto kembali bersuara, membuatku menoleh. Kulihat dewa berhakama emas itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam celah hakamanya yang lebar. "Yokai yang bisa keluar dari tsukumogami itu tidak banyak, bahkan sangat jarang. Jika sudah begitu, berarti dia bukan sembarang yokai yang bisa diusir dengan ritual biasa." Jelas Naruto lagi, yang kusetujui dengan anggukan.

"Tapi Naruto-sama, aku baru pernah menemui yokai semacam ini. Padahal aku sudah bersekolah di SMA Hakushaku selama setahun, tapi aku belum pernah melihat yokai berambut abu-abu itu," tukasku serius, mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang. "Apalagi yokai itu sampai menyamar sebagai siswa di sekolahku."

Naruto tampak tidak terkejut. Kurasa dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Rasa curiga sudah bercokol di hatiku, membuatku memicing sedikit pada Naruto.

Sang dewa kitsune tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memejamkam matanya selama beberapa detik, lalu membukanya lagi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya." Dia mengangguk kecil, menatapku tepat di mata. "Dan sebenarnya, ini ada hubungan dengan klan Uchiha."

Mataku membesar. Apa katanya tadi? Klan Uchiha?

"Biarkan aku menceritakannya sedikit—dattebayo." Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya, sementara aku memasang telinga baik-baik. "Dua ratus empat puluh empat tahun yang lalu, klan Uchiha merupakan penguasa daerah ini. Damyo paling terkenal dalam sejarah klan Uchiha adalah Madara. Dia pemimpin klan yang membawa kesuksesan di daerah ini, membuat klan Uchiha semakin maju dan luas pengaruhnya."

"Apa Madara Uchiha yang kau maksud adalah roh pelindung klan Uchiha yang sering kau kunjungi dan kau panggil tua bangka itu, Naruto-sama?" Tanyaku penasaran dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Ya, memang dia orangnya," jawabnya _to the point,_ yang membuatku _sweatdrop_. Seenaknya saja dia menjuluki tua bangka ke mantan pemimpin daerah ini di masa lalu. Dasar dewa tidak tahu malu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tsukumogami yang ada di sekolahku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ini aku baru mau menjelaskan. Makanya jangan memotong ceritaku seenaknya!" Serunya gemas padaku, jelas sekali ia kesal. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran sok _innocent_.

"Dulu terjadi pemberontakan di daerah selatan Tokyo. Pemberontakan iu berhasil ditumpas oleh pasukan klan Uchiha saat itu. Pemimpin pemberontak yang bernama Kabuto itu mendapat hukuman gantung di alun-alun kota akibat perbuatannya. Namun sebelum ia digantung, dia malah tertawa mengejek sambil berkata, ' _Hebi no Kami_ akan membalaskan dendamku pada kalian!' Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksud Kabuto saat itu, semua orang hanya menganggap kata-katanya tak lebih dari bualan dan ancaman semata.

"Namun ternyata kata-kata Kabuto itu bukan candaan. Tidak lama sejak kematian Kabuto, beberapa prajurit klan Uchiha yang pernah menumpas pemberontakan Kabuto itu ada yang kerasukan, lalu membunuh teman sejawatnya sendiri. Hal ini menimbulkan kekacauan yang cukup pelik di dalam pemerintahan Madara, sehingga ia memutuskan menyelidiki kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Dan jawaban pun didapat, bahwa ternyata Kabuto melakukan pemujaan terhadap Dewa Ular, yang dikenal dengan Orochimaru, di utara Edo*. Dan titisan dewa ular itu terdapat di sebuah pedang keramat bernama Kusanagi, yang menjadi tsukumogami Orochimaru.

"Setelah mengetahui hal itu, Madara pun meminta bantuan pada keturunan ketiga klan Haruno, yaitu kakek buyutnya kakek buyutmu, untuk menyegel Kusanagi, yang berarti juga menyegel Orochimaru. Dengan bantuan kekuatanku, pedang itu behasil disegel, dan teror Orochimaru pun berakhir, sehingga Edo bagian selatan kembali tentram dan damai.

"Tetapi, sepertinya segel Kusanagi sudah mulai melemah. Hal ini mengakibatkan antek-antek Orochimaru terbangun, merasakan bahwa tuannya akan kembali dan memimpin mereka. Dan sepertinya yokai yang menyerang Sasuke itu merupakan anak buah Orochimaru. Dia menyerang Sasuke karena dia merupakan keturunan Uchiha yang sangat mirip dengan Madara. Dia pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan bagi mereka, sampai kebangkitan Orochimaru nanti."

Kedua mataku melebar, kaget akibat mendengar kalimat akhir cerita Naruto. Jantungku berdebar karena ngeri. Bisa kubayangkan, jika Orochimaru bangkit, tidak hanya Sasuke dan klan Uchiha saja yang akan terkena dampak dendam ratusan tahunnya, tapi keluargaku yang notabene merupakan pihak yang menyegel Kusanagi pasti akan ikut dicelakai olehnya. Belum lagi manusia biasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa, bisa jadi mereka ikut terseret masalah ini.

"Naruto-sama, beritahu aku cara menghentikan Orochimaru dan anak-anak buahnya!" Pintaku sungguh-sungguh. Bagaimanapun, aku harus mencegah kebangkitan makhluk itu. Tentu saja untuk melindungi orang yang kusukai sekaligus keluargaku.

"Ya, aku sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Madara juga," balas Naruto. "Memang kaulah orang yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Karena itu sebaiknya kau memberi tahu ayahmu tentang misimu ini. Karena banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan mulai sekarang." Tambahnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyaku penuh tekat.

"Pertama-tama, sebaiknya kita mengunjungi istriku dulu—dattebayo."

Aku melongo mendengar jawaban Naruto yang disampaikan dengan wajah serius itu.

"Heh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat Sakura-chan! Lelet sekali jalanmu, seperti siput saja!"

Sepuluh perempatan siku mampir di kepalaku sekaligus setelah mendengar perintah dan hinaan menyebalkan dewa rubah bodoh yang sedang melayang terbang di atas sana, sementara aku sedang mati-matian mendaki anak-anak tangga batu yang entah sudah keberapa ratus.

"Berisik kau! Aku kan tidak bisa terbang sepertimu!" Bentakku kesal, mematahkan komitmenku untuk tidak bicara dengan Naruto jika berada di luar kuil Kitsune. Kalau ada orang lain yang melihatku, mereka pasti menganggapku sinting karena berbicara sendiri, sambil marah-marah pula. Aku tidak peduli, aku merasa perlu meluapkan amarahku pada Naruto. Saat ini aku benar-benar kesal padanya, ditambah dengan rasa lelah yang menggelayuti kakiku. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher Naruto sekarang juga!

Naruto tidak mengabaikan omelan dan bentakkanku, dia justru berbalik dan kembali terbang duluan dengan ekornya yang melambai-lambai penuh semangat ke sana ke mari. Aku tahu dia pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu istrinya, sang dewi Bulan yang kini sedang menghuni kuil Tsuki, tempat yang akan kami tuju sekarang.

Ya, setelah meminta izin pada ayahku, aku (dan Naruto yang memang modus ingin bertemu istrinya) pergi ke barat Tokyo dengan bus sekitar 30 menit untuk menuju ke kuil Tsuki, yang kata ayahku dijaga oleh klan Hyuuga secaca turun temurun. Kuil Tsuki adalah kuil yang dilindungi oleh istri Naruto yaitu Hinata-sama. Tujuanku ke sini tentu saja untuk menemui pendeta kuil ini yang kata Naruto bisa membantuku mencegah kebangkitan Orichimaru. Dan yang paling penting, menanyakan di mana letak pedang Kusanagi.

Ya, kalian boleh anggap aku bodoh karena aku tidak tahu di mana letak Kusanagi yang disegel kakek buyutnya kakek buyutku itu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kakekku sudah meninggal dan beliau lupa menyebutkan di mana lokasi penyegelan Kusanagi pada ayahku sebelum ia wafat. Naruto juga sayangnya tidak tahu tempat penyegelan pedang pusaka itu, jadi terpaksa aku harus mencari keberadaan pedang itu sendiri. Karena itu aku akan menanyakannya sekarang pada pendeta kuil Tsuki, mungkin saja mereka tahu.

Ketika aku melihat _torii_ * berwarna merah di ujung anak tangga, aku pun mendaki dengan semangat. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat ujung dari kelelahanku ini. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku, menyusul Naruto yang sudah meninggalkanku dari tadi.

"Fyuuh, akhirnya sampai juga."

Aku mengelap peluh yang sudah membasahi jidat lebarku sembari menetralkan napasku yang masih tidak beraturan. Aku mengamati gerbang kuil Jinja besar di hadapanku. Seratus meter dari gerbang, terdapat beberapa kuil yang cukup besar dan berornamen sederhana. Di pintu masuk kuil, aku bisa melihat lambang yin dan yang besar serta lambang klan Hyuuga dengan warna krem yang khas terletak persis di bawahnya.

"Selamat datang, miko kuil Kitsune."

Aku menoleh ke kiri ketika mendengar sebuah suara bernada datar dan maskulin itu. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, aku melihat seorang pemuda berhakama dan berhaori berwarna _broken_ _white_ berdiri bersedekap dada. Wajahnya tampan dengan raut wajah datar dan sepasang iris lavender putih, dipadukan dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat rendah dan rapi. Sebuah pelindung dahi berwarna putih melilit dahinya. Pemuda itu, yang kuyakini berasal dari klan Hyuuga, benar-benar terlihat menawan, seolah dia dewa yang baru turun ke Bumi.

"Aa, _konbanwa_ Hyuuga-san!" Aku berojigi sesopan mungkin bersamaan dengan rasa gugup yang ikut menyerangku. Saat aku menegapkan tubuh kembali, aku sudah melihat sosok Naruto yang terbang rendah di samping pemuda Hyuuga. Di samping Naruto ada seorang dewi yang sangat cantik yang turut terbang rendah, dengan surai indigo dan hiasan rambut rumit, juga memakai kimono sutra berwarna putih tulang paling indah yang pernah kulihat, sama seperti warna matanya. Aku sampai terpana beberapa detik melihat kecantikan dewi itu, yang kini tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Silakan beri salam terlebih dahulu ke Dewi Hinata di kuil," ujar Neji menginstruksikan.

Aku mengangguk, lalu melakukan salam penghormatan; mencuci wajah dan tangan, lalu berdoa. Setelah selesai, aku dipersilakan masuk ke ruang staff kuil, ditemani pasutri dewa yang kini sedang _lovey dovey_. Aku mendengus diam-diam melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat kalem dan manis seperti anak kucing di hadapan istri cantiknya, berbanding terbalik jika ada di kuil Kitsune. Dasar dewa rubah menyebalkan.

"Jadi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Haruno-san?" Tanya pemuda Hyuuga itu dengan sangat formal.

"Panggil saya Sakura saja, Hyuuga-san," pintaku sopan. Aku tidak enak dipanggil dengan begitu kaku.

"Aa, Sakura-san. Kalau begitu panggil saya Neji," ia memperkenalkan diri.

Aku mengangguk dan menatap Neji gugup, sambil menatap bingung pada Naruto di yang duduk di samping Neji bersama istrinya. Dari mana aku harus mulai bercerita? "Apa Naruto-sama tidak menjelaskan tujuan kami ke sini?" Tanyaku ragu. Kalau Naruto sudah bercerita kan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi.

Neji terlihat tidak mengerti. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari. "Apa sang dewa rubah ada di sini?" Tanyanya penasaran, yang malah membuatku heran.

Tiba-tiba dia menatap ke arahku lagi dengan sorot mata serius yang membuatku gugup. "Ah, aku tahu, jadi kau yang dikatakan merupakan keturunan Haruno yang bisa melihat sosok para dewa itu?" Tanyanya, yang lebih terdengar seperti tuduhan.

Aku rasanya ingin menepuk dahiku. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan indra keenamku sendiri?! "Maaf, Neji-san, aku pikir kau juga bisa melihat para dewa," ujarku mengklarifikasi. Aku sedikit malu dengan kekurangajaranku ini.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau yang masih begini muda yang memiliki keistimewaan itu, kupikir malah ayahmu yang memilikinya." Neji bersedekap, masih dengan wajah datarnya yang tampan. "Kalau begitu, silahkan ceritakan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu."

"Aku ingin memintamu membantuku menenangkan yokai tsukumogami," ujarku lugas.

Neji memicingkan matanya padaku, sepertinya agak kaget serta penasaran dengan permintaanku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian yang kualami di sekolah tadi siang.

Neji menyimak ceritaku dengan seksama. Dia nampak terkejut ketika mendengar soal yokai berambut abu-abu yang menyamar menjadi siswa sekolah dan mencelakai Sasuke. Reaksi positifnya itu membuatku semakin semangat bercerita. Kalian tahu, aku jarang sekali menceitakan hal-hal seperti ini kepada orang lain. Aku bersyukur bisa leluasa menceritakannya pada Neji, karena dia pasti akan mempercayai ucapanku, berbeda dengan orang-orang lain di luar sana. Tidak lupa aku menanyakan juga letak pedang kusanagi padanya, kalau-kalau dia tahu.

"Hm.. Menurutku, masalah ini cukup serius, Sakura-san," Neji berpendapat setelah mendengar setiap detail ceritaku. "Kalau soal pedang Kusanagi, aku tidah tahu menahu. Kurasa itu merupakan rahasia kuil Kitsune, yang seharusnya kalian jaga dengan baik. Namun saking baiknya kalian jaga, kakekmu sampai lupa memberitahukan rahasia itu ke generasi selanjutnya," dia menyimpulkan, sekaligus menyindir. Aku mengabaikan sedikit rasa kesal yang mampir di hatiku dan terus mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi kurasa mugkin kakekmu sudah menuliskannya keberadaan kusanagi di suatu tempat, meski secara implisit. Aku bisa membantumu untuk mencarinya," tawarnya padaku, yang langsung membuat mataku berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah," aku merasa sangat lega. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa kumintai tolong meringankan bebanku. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum lima jari, yang kubalas dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum padanya.

"Oh, dan soal yokai di sekolahmu itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menuntaskannya. Besok aku akan mengecek sekolahmu itu. Mungkin sekalian saja kita mencari tsukumogami, tempat bersemayam yokai itu, yang bisa saja berhubungan dengan Orochimaru atau Kusanagi." Tambahnya lagi dengan ketenangan yang sama.

"Neji benar, Sakura-chan! Klan Hyuuga sangat terkenal dengan teknik ritual menyucikan tsukumogami. Dia akan menyegel yokai itu, sehingga tidak bisa lagi mencelakai Sasuke—dattebayo." Naruto menambahkan, yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Neji. Info dari Naruto itu sudah cukup membuatku semakin optimis.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya, Neji-san!" Ujarku penuh semangat sambil menunduk dalam dudukku. Aku benar-benar sangat tertolong dengan kehadiran Neji. "Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang," dan aku menunduk lagi.

"Sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu sebagai sesama penjaga Jinja." Neji tersenyum tipis, namun cukup membuatku tersipu. Haduh, gini nih nasib jomblo. Disenyumin sedikit sama lelaki cakep aja udah baper.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang, Sakura-san. Sekarang sudah sangat malam," Neji melirik jam dinding di belakangku, membuatku ikut menoleh. Sudah hampir pukul delapan rupanya.

Kami pun bangkit dari duduk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi, Neji-san. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku. Masih ada bis kok," tolakku sehalus mungkin sambil melirik Naruto. Tapi rupanya dewa berhakama orange itu sedang berpamitan dengan istrinya dengan wajah tidak rela, terlihat sangat manja. Dia sangat bahagia ketika dewi Hinata mengelus surai pirangnya. Aku memperhatikan pasangan itu dengan ketertarikan tinggi. Kapan lagi melihat Naruto memasang wajah manja seperti itu? Siapa tahu bisa jadi bahan ejekanku nanti.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap mengantarmu," katanya lagi sambil menunjukan kunci mobil Nissan Juke yang baru ia keluarkan entah dari mana.

Kunci mobil itu membuatku melongo. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa penjaga kuil sepertinya bisa punya mobil mewah? Kalau keluargaku sih boro-boro punya mobil, melihat ada yang datang ke kuil saja kami sudah sangat bersyukur.

Akhirnya aku pun diantar pulang oleh Neji tanpa banyak kata, ditemani Naruto yang nangis bombay selama di perjalanan karena tidak ikhlas harus berpisah lagi dengan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumahku yang berada di pinggiran Tokyo memaksaku untuk berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Pukul setengah tujuh pagi aku sudah siap mengenakan seragam dan tasku. Tidak lupa juga jaket pink bergambar kelinci putih yang menjadi perisaiku melewati pagi yang dingin setiap hari. Sekarang, aku sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sakura-chan~"

Suara panggilan ibuku mengudara dari luar kamarku.

" _Chotto matte_!" Aku berseru sambil merapikan sedikit tempat tidurku. Jika ibuku melihat kamarku beratakan, bisa-bisa nanti aku dimarahi.

" _Hayaku_! Temanmu sudah ada di sini untuk menjemputmu!"

Aku menerutkan dahiku heran dan menghentikan gerak tanganku. Heh? Rasanya aku tidak pernah punya teman yang menjemputku untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Apa jangan-jangan itu... Sasuke-kun?

Aku buru-buru melipat selimutku asal dan keluar dari kamar. Jantungku jadi deg-degan, menerka apakah benar Sasuke-kun yang menjemputku atau bukan. Rasanya aku tidak punya janji apapun dengannya, lalu kenapa dia menjemputku?

Namun semua terjawab ketika aku telah sampai di ruang tamu rumahku.

"Neji-san?!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan keterkejutanku ketika melihat pemuda beriris bulan yang kemarin kutemui, sekarang duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamuku yang sempit. Di hadapannya duduk ayah dan ibuku, yang tampak senang karena kedatangan tamu dadakan begini. Saking kagetnya, aku sampai terperangah, belum mempercayai mataku sendiri.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Sakura-san," ujar Neji sambil mengangguk sopan. Dia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu santai dan jeans warna krem, rambutnya tetap diikat rendah seperti kemarin, dan balutan pelindung yang menutupi dahinya. Neji terlihat luar biasa memesona daripada ketika hanya mengenakan hakama dan haori. Sementara aku masih mempertahankan pose _jawdrop_ yang tidak elit sama sekali.

 _"O-ohayou gozaimasu_!" Terbata-bata aku mengucap salam setelah pulih dari kekagetanku sendiri. Dalam jati aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Neji ada di sini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ayah kalau kau dekat dengan putra sulung Hyuuga, Sakura-chan?" Ayahku tertawa di kursinya setelah berbicara, dengan suara menggelegar yang bisa merusak pendengaran. Aku sukses sweatdrop di tempat. Ayahku memang aneh kok, aku sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu.

"Aku mau pergi ke sekolah Sakura-san untuk mengatasi persoalan tsukumogami. Jadi sekalian saja aku menjemputmu," jelas Neji singkat, padat, dan jelas, dengan mata mengarah padaku, seolah dia juga ingin menjawab pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian berangkat. Jangan sampai terlambat," ujar ibuku penuh semangat. Neji mengangguk sebagai balasan, lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu Sakura berangkat dulu ya, Tou-san, Kaa-san," pamitku pada kedua orangtuaku, sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama Neji.

"Neji-san," aku memanggil Neji, memecah keheningan kala kami berdua berjalan menuruni tangga batu. Aku bisa melihat Nissan Juke milik Neji terparkir apik di pinggir jalan, di samping pepohonan momiji yang rindang.

"Ya?" Dia menyahut sopan.

"Apa kau tidak sekolah?" Tanyaku sambil menatap pakaiannya yang kelewat kasual.

"Aku kuliah di Universitas Waseda, tahun kedua," jawabnya santai.

Mataku melebar, takjub. "Kupikir kau masih SMA, Neji-san."

Neji tersenyum geli. "Memang banyak yang bilang begitu," ungkapnya jujur. "Tapi hari ini aku memang tidak ada kelas, jadi kugunakan saja untuk mengecek sekolahmu. Kenalanku ada yang menjadi guru di sekolahmu. Kau pasti kenal Asuma-sensei, kan?"

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja kenal! Beliau guru pendidikan kewarganegaraanku!"

"Ya. Dengan begitu, aku akan mudah saja meminta izin untuk berkeliling sekolah. Kita akan menyisir di mana kira-kira tempat tsukumogami yokai itu."

Aku mengangguk paham, lalu Neji menekan tombol kunci mobilnya sebelum membuka pintu bagian depan untukku, yang langsung kubalas dengan ucapan terima kasih ditambah wajah tersipu (jarang-jarang aku diperlakukan manis begini). Tidak lama, mobil pun bergerak menuju sekolahku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tadi datang dengan siapa?!"

Aku berjengit kaget gara-gara pertanyaan sambutan Ino dengan suara membahana saat aku sampai di kelas. Sahabat berambut pirangku itu memasang wajah merona dan dipenuhi semangat gadis-gadis kelebihan hormon. Bukan hanya Ino, tapi hampir seluruh siswi di kelasku juga ikut mengerubungiku, dengan raut wajah yang sama, tidak sabar mendengar jawabanku. Huh, mereka ini kalau udah nemu lelaki ganteng aja langsung gercep.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Memangnya aku tukang sayur sampai kalian mendatangiku pagi-pagi begini?" Omelku kesal sambil membuka jalan untuk diriku sendiri menuju ke tempat dudukku. Para gadis-gadis ganjen ini masih saja mengerubungiku.

"Jawab saja pertanyaannya, Sakura!" Kali ini Karin yang bersuara dengan nada tidak sabar, ditambah anggukan berbagai jenis kepala yang lain.

Aku menghela napas. Sebaiknya aku mengalah saja. "Dia kenalanku. Dia ada urusan di sekolah kita, jadi dia sekalian dsja mengantarku ke sini. Dia juga kenalan Pak Asuma kok," jawabku sekenanya. Tentu saja aku menutup-nutupi keperluan Neji yang sebenarnya. Siapa pun tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Neji merupakan pendeta Jinja Tsuki dengan penampilan kasualnya sekarang, apalagi ditambah ia sangat tampan dan keren begitu. Lihat saja gadis-gadis di kelasku sudsh klepek-klepek hanya dengan melihat sosoknya.

"Boleh dong kalau kau mengenalkannya pada kami, _forehead_?" Ino mulai melancarkan bujukan maut dengan memasang wajah mesum.

"Kenalan saja sendiri," jawabku cuek sambil memeletkan lidahku. Seketika belasan jitakan gemas dilayangkan ke kepalaku secara serentak, membuatku dan teman-teman yang lain tertawa lepas.

Tidak lama, bel berdering nyaring, memaksa kami untuk menunda sejenak keseruan pagi hari kami itu, menyiapkan diri untuk menerima pelajaran dari guru.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ya, aku juga perlu menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi yokai dan tsukumogami nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Neji-san?"

Aku bertanya dengan penuh harap pada sosok Neji yang berdiri bersidekap di salah satu pohon du taman sekolah. Pada jam istirahat taman belakang sekolah tergolong sepi, jadi lokasi ini cocok sekali untuk mendiskusikan hal-hal astral nan gaib.

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum merasakan hawa jahat yang biasa dikeluarkan yokai, bahkan di gymnasium sekalipun. Dia sepertinya sedang bersembunyi."

Aku seketika jadi lesu. Padahal kupikir yokai itu akan kembali muncul, sehingga mudah bagi kami mengupayakan penyegelannya. Tapi sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan kami.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau mengelilingi sekolah ini sekali lagi bersamaku untuk mencarinya lagi?" Aku menawarkan.

"Boleh. Coba kau bawa aku ke tempat yang memungkin menjadi persembunyian yokai. Kita harus menemukannya sebelum yokai itu melakukan hal berbahaya pada keturunan Uchiha," pungkas Neji, yang menyadarkanku akan sesuatu.

"Itu dia Neji-san!" Aku terpekik cukup keras sambil menjentikkan jari. Aku menatapnya antusias, yang dibalas dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung. Dia pasti berpikir aku sudah gila. "Maksudku, jika memang yang diincarnya adalah Sasuke-kun, berarti kita harus mengawasinya. Jadi ketika yokai itu menyerang Sasuke-kun secara tiba-tiba, kita ada di sana untuk menghentikannya," jelasku meluruskan. Rasanya aku ingin meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci gara-gara mendapatkan pencerahan ini.

"Kau benar." Neji mengangguk-angguk. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas mencari Uchiha-san. Aku juga akan mengawasinya setelah selesai jam istirahat."

Aku menyetujuinya. Kami pun bergegas mencari Sasuke. Seingatku, Sasuke biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di kantin, jadi tempat itulah tujuan pertamaku.

Kantin masih cukup ramai mengingat masih ada waktu 40 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berdering. Mataku langsung liar mencari keberadaan pemuda bersurai raven, dan aku menemukannya di ujung kantin. Dia sedang berkumpul dengan Shikamaru dan Juugo. Sasuke hanya diam saja, sementara dua temannya yang lain masih sibuk memakan hidangan masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan! Sini!"

Suara panggilan yang sangat keras itu membuatku menoleh. Kulihat di arah berlawanan dari Sasuke, Karin melambai-lambai ke arahku dengan penuh semangat. Di samping kanan kiri kursinya ada Tenten dan Ino yang kini tengah menlemparkan senyum.

"Pergilah ke tempat teman-temanmu, aku akan menggantikanmu mengawasi Uchiha-san dari meja lain," bisik Neji padaku. Aku mengangguk dan langsung menuju meja teman-temanku. Ini juga taktik agar pengawasan kami tidak dicurigai orang lain.

"Yah, kenapa kenalanmu itu tidak ke sini juga?" Ino mendesah kecewa saat aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau teman semejanya secerewet kalian, tentu saja dia tidak mau," timpal Tenten sambil mengunyah udonnya.

"Huh, dasar tsundere! Tadi kau juga melirik-lirik dia terus! Kau juga pasti ingin kan dia datang ke sini?" Karin menuduh dengan sumpitnya yang mengarah ke Tenten, yang sukses membuat Tenten tersedak dengan mata melebar. Wajah gadis bercepol dua itu langsung dihiasi semburat merah, membuatku dan teman-teman yang lain menertawainya, mengejek.

Menyenangkan sekali berkumpul bersama teman-temanku begini. Tapi aku tidak boleh melupakan misiku juga. Aku pun langsung menatap ke meja Sasuke, mengamatinya yang masih diam di tempatnya dan memainkan ponselnya.

Syut...

Aku langsug bergidik ketika merasakan sebuah hawa aneh, membuat bulu-bulu roma di tengkukku berdiri semua. Hawa ini sangat tidak mengenakkan, yang pastinya berasal dari makhluk yang mau berbuat jahat. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, mencari-cari keberadaannya. Namun nihil, tidak kutemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Sekalian aku melirik ke arah Neji yang duduk di meja dekat pintu keluar kantin. Dia juga menatapku dengan raut serius di wajahnya dan mata bulannya yang memicing. Ah, ternyata dia juga merasakan hawa jahat itu rupanya. Aku mengangguk kecil padanya, dan memutuskan kembali mencari hal mencurigakan.

"Kenapa kau menengok sana-sini begtu sih, Sakura-chan?" Tenten bertanya padaku dengan raut heran, membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. Aduh sial, rupanya gelagatku sejak tadi disadari olehnya.

"A-ano, aku sedang... mencari menu makanan untukku pesan. Aku juga lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu. Ahahahah," aku nyengir kuda pada Tenten, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan maklum.

Untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Tenten, aku sengaja melirik ke arah etalase penjual makanan, agar terlihat seolah-olah aku memang ingin memesan makanan.

Namun aku malah terbelalak lebar karena di belakang ibu kantin yang sedang sibuk melayani siswa-siswa kelaparan, pemuda berambut kelabu yang dejak tadi kucari-cari malah berdiri santai! Dia mengenakan seragam, tetapi kehadirannya tidak disadari orang-orang di sekitar.

Sejak kapan dia di sana? Dan kenapa juga aku baru menyadarinya?

"Teman-teman, aku beli makanan dulu ya," pamitku ketika beranjak dari meja. Selanjutnya aku menatap ke arah Neji dan mengisyaratkan lewat gerakan mulut bahwa 'target di belakang ibu kantin' sambil menunjuk arah yang kumaksud.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Neji paham atau tidak, tapi aku lega dia juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya. Aku langsung saja menghampiri antrian, seolah-olah benar akan membeli makanan.

Aku melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menggerakkan tangannya ke mangkuk udon yang kini sedang disiapkan ibu kantin. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas udon itu menguarkan aura ungu yang pekat, membuatku berkeringat dingin. Udon beraura aneh yang masih mengepulkan asap itu diambil oleh seorang siswa, yang berjalan pegi ke kanan, yang searah dengan meja Sasuke.

Ini saatnya bagiku! Buru-buru aku keluar dari barisan antrian dan menghampiri siswa tadi, bermaksud mengambil alih udon yang ia bawa. Namun tiba-tiba, aku melihat dengan jelas mangkuk udon itu bergerak dan bergetar kecil, membuatku melotot. Firasatku tidak enak ketika pemuda itu akan melewati meja Sasuke untuk menuju meja yang lain. Mangkuk udon itu semakin ke tepi, menuju ke arah kepala Sasuke yang masih sibuk menunduk memainkan ponselnya.

Aku terbelalak. Tidak! Jangan sampai mangkuk itu jatuh ke kepala Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana tubuhku sudah bergerak sendiri berlari ke mangkuk udon itu. Dan benar saja, mangkuk itu seolah memiliki otak, karena mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan asap panas itu sudah akan tumpah dengan sendirinya!

Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, aku langsung meloncat macan, dan seketika menepak mangkuk udon itu ke arah sebaliknya.

Prang!

Aku terjatuh seperti bersujud, bersamaan dengan pecahnya mangkuk itu karena jatuh ke lantai. Aku meringis ketika pecahan mangkuk itu sesikit mengenai lengan kiriku, tapi aku bersyukur tidak ada seorangpun yang terkena cipratan kuah panas udon, hanya bercaknya saja pada _uwabaki_ * mereka.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat mendongkak, aku bisa melihat belasan pasang mata menatapku khawatir, ada juga yang kesal. Bukan hanya itu, seisi kantin juga turut memperhatikan 'kecerobohanku' ini. Aku meringis kecil karenanya.

"Huah, maafkan aku! A-aku tersandung tadi!" Aku buru-buru bangkit dan berojigi dalam-dalam pada si pemilik mangkuk. Aku memasang wajah memelas, minta dikasihani. "Aku akan ganti makan siangmu! Maafkan aku!"

Aku diomeli dan diminta untuk berhati-hati. Langsung saja aku mengeluarkan uang 500 yen untuk mengganti makanan. Tidak lama petugas kebersihan sudah datang dan membereskan kekacauan yang kubuat, tidak lupa dengan permohonan maafku juga.

Aku mendesah, lalu melirik meja Sasuke. Aku sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan mengamatiku dengan pandangan datarnya yang khas. Aku bisa merasakan diriku salah tingkah, seperti baru tertangkap basah melakukan hal buruk. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku lega dan bangga karena bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kesialan akibat makhluk kupret yang ingin mencelakakannya.

"Kau masih saja ceroboh," tiba-tiba ia bersuara, membuatku menunduk kian dalam.

" _Go-gomen,_ " ucapku sambil berojigi lagi. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi.

"Lenganmu berdarah," Sasuke menunjuk lengan kiriku, yang kini sudah dirembesi aliran kecil darah yang keluar dari luka akibat pecahan mangkuk tadi. Aku reflek mencabut pecahan mangkuk yang menancap itu, membuat rembesannya makin banyak.

Aku hiraukan lukaku, lalu melirik ke arah ibu kantin. Aku terbelalak ketika tidak lagi menemukan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu lagi. Kulihat Neji berlari keluar dari kantin, mengejar asap ungu pekat yang melesat cepat. Ternyata itu dia! Aku juga harus ikut mengejarnya!

"Maafkan aku. Aku permisi," aku lagi-lagi berojigi, lalu bergegas berbalik badan, ingin turut mengejar yokai pengacau itu.

Grep!

Aku bisa meraskan tarikan pada lengan kananku, menghentikan langkahku seketika. Saat aku berbalik, aku bisa Sasuke Uchiha yang memegang lengan kananku, menahanku untuk pergi.

"Ke UKS, obati lukamu," perintahnya mutlak, lalu berjalan menuntunku (atau menyeret?) ke arah luar kantin. Entah kenapa para penghuni kantin sudah membuka jalan pada kami. Oke, sekarang kami sukses menjadi tontonan gratis. Hal ini membuatku merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke seluruh wajah dan kepalaku, ditambah jantungku yang mulai berdetak sangat sangat cepat.

Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin itu peduli padaku!

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan sorak sorai innerku sendiri yang sekarang sedang menari-nari kesenangan. Aku malu, tapi juga bahagia. Aku pasrah saja digeret begini menuju UKS tanpa ada penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke.

Tapi tunggu dulu, otakku mulai kembali berjalan. Bodoh, seharusnya kan aku membantu Neji menyegel yokai tadi! Kenapa aku malah bersantai-santai menikmati perhatian Sasuke begini dan membiarkan Neji bekerja sendiri? Shannaro, dasar Sakura bodoh!

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku, dan menarik lenganku cepat-cepat dari genggaman Sasuke. Pemuda itu berbalik, masih mrmasang wajah _stoic_ , namun sorot matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranan di manik obsidiannya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa pergi ke UKS, ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan." Aku berojigi dalam-dalam di hadapan pemuda yang kusukai ini. Lalu tanpa menunggu responsnya, aku langsung melesat, pergi ke arah sebaliknya, mengejar Neji.

Aku yakin sekali tadi Neji pergi ke arah belakang sekolah. Di daerah sini hanya ada gudang sekolah. Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Aku mencoba menetralkan napasku sambil mengamati sekeliling. Ah aku baru menyadari, gembok karatan gudang sekolah sudah terlepas. Apa Neji masuk ke dalam? Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke sana.

Aku terbelalak ketika melihat makhluk setinggi tiga meter bekulit merah dan berwajah seperti setan dengan mata hitam di dalam gudang. Makhluk itu terlihat meronta-ronta, kedua tangan dan sekujur tubuhnya sedang terikat segel mantra. Sementara itu, Neji berdiri tak jauh dari makhluk raksasa itu, memasang kuda-kuda teknik penyucian arwah, dengan mulut terus bergerak membaca mantra dalam gumaman.

Aku langsung bergabung dan turut melakukan teknik _oharai_ yang sama seperti Neji. Makhluk itu semakin kuat meronta dan melengkingkan suaranya yang menggelegar, namun hanya bisa terdengar oleh kami dan binatang-binatang peka lainnya.

"BERANINYA KALIAN!"

"Cukup, Sakura-san," Neji memintaku berhenti. Sekarang makhluk itu telah tersegel dari kaki hingga lehernya, hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa Neji menghentikan sejenak ritual ini. Namun aku paham ketika rupanya dia melemparkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau berani berulah dan mencelakai manusia seperti tadi?" Tanya Neji dengan tegas, tidak peduli dengan rontaannya.

"Uchiha Madara harus mati! Sakon ini akan membalaskan dendam Orochimaru-sama!" Teriak makhluk itu dengan amarah menggelegak.

"Uchiha Madara sudah lama meninggal! Kau salah orang jika ingin balas dendam!" Timpalku bwrapi-api, kesal dengan si dedengkot dewa ular satu ini.

"Keturunan ketujuh Madara akan menjadi tumbal sempurna untuk kebangkitan Orochimaru-sama. Selanjutnya, Tuanku akan memusnahkan klan Uchiha sampai tak tersisa!"

Penjelasan makhluk yang akhirnya kutahu bernama Sakon ini membuatku menggeram marah. Berani-beraninya dia!

"Dari mana kau tahu Orochimaru akan bangkit? Dia sudah disegel sejak lebih dari dua ratus tahun yang lalu." Neji kembali bertanya, tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan jawaban Sakon.

"Aku bisa merasakannya! Seseorang sudah menemukan tempat persembunyiannya! Dia akan akan dibangkitkan sebentar lagi! Kalian manusia lemah tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa jika hal itu sampai terjadi!"

" _Futte_!"

"ARGGGH!"

Segel langsung membelit kepala Sakon, akibat mantra terakhir yang diucapkan Neji. Makhluk besar iu menjerit-jerit, menggelepar kuat-kuat, lalu lenyap bersamaan dengan hempasan kabut ungu kehitaman tebal yang kuat, membuatkuatku harus menutup mata akibat debu yang bertebangan akibat hempasan kabut itu.

Suasana kembali hening setelah penyegelan berhasil dilakukan. Sekarang kami bisa melihat sebuah gulungan lukisan tradisional jepang bergambar _oni_ * yang terobek paksa. Neji maju ke lukisan itu, lalu membaca mantra lagi, menyedot sisa-sisa kekuatan Sakon dari lukisan itu. Sisa-sisa kekuatn itu membentuk sebuah batu kecil berwarna ungu pekat, yang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana Neji.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini."

Kami pun keluar dari gudang bersama-sama.

"Fyuuh, _yokatta ne_ ," aku mengelap peluh yang sudah membasahi jidatku dengan tangan kiri. Aku benar-benar lega akhirnya satu sumber masalah sudah selesai teratasi. Mungkin aku akan menemukan berbagai macam sumber masalah lain, jika benar apa yang diucapkan Sakon tadi. Aku akan berjuang terus sampai benar-benar bisa menyegel Orochimaru dan melepasksn bahaya dari Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Sakura-san, tanganmu." Tiba-tiba Neji menunjuk tangan kiriku yang baru kusadari ternyata sudah belepotan dengan darah.

"Heeehh?" Aku terpekik kaget. Ya ampun, aku rupanya melupakan luka bekas serpihan kaca mangkuk udon yang tadi melukai tanganku! Ini semua gara-gara Sakon si makhluk menyebalkan yang membuat kami repot tadi!

"Ini, pakai sapu tanganku." Neji menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna putihnya padaku yang masih sibuk menggerutu dalam hati.

"He, tidak usah Neji-san!" Tolakku tidak enak. Aku sudah banyak merepotkannya hari ini, jangan sampai aku merepotkannya lagi.

Neji tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung mengambil tanganku. Dengan telaten, dia mengusap darah yang sebagian sudah mengering. Aku terdiam, memperhatikan sapu tangannya terkotori darahku.

"Sebaiknya kau membasuhnya sedikit pakai air agar bersih," sarannya sambil terus mencoba mengusap darah yang telah mengering. Aku cukup tersentuh dengan perlakuannya, membuatku sedikit tersipu karena malu.

"Terima kasih, Neji-san," ucapku ketika dia menyerahkan sapu tangannya padaku. "Akan kukembalikan setelah kucuci dan kusemprot parfum."

Dia hanya tersenyum, membuatku sedikit terpana. Ini senyuman terlebar yang pernah aku lihat sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

"Cepatlah pergi ke toilet dan kembali ke kelasmu. Kurasa waktu istirahatmu sudah habis. Aku akan pulang," tutupnya lugas.

Aku mengangguk, kami berdua pun berjalan, dan mengambil jalan terpisah. Neji ke kanan menuju parkiran sekolah, sementara aku ke kiri menuju arah kelasku.

Sekarang rasa lega melingkupi hatiku. Lihat daja Orochimaru, tidak akan kubiarkan kau bangkit kembali dan mencelakai Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seseorang melihat interaksi antara gadis bersurai soft pink itu dengan Neji. Tidak lama, orang itu berbalik juga meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

Mulai sekarang, semua akan lebih rumit dari yang Sakura bayangkan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Arti kata** :

 ***oharai: ritual pembersihan arwah jahat**

 ***Edo: nama kota Tokyo zaman dulu.**

 ***torii: gerbang Jinja (kuil Shinto)**

 ***uwabaki: sepatu yang hanya dipakai di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Jika akan meninggalkan sekolag, uwabaki harus diganti dengan sepatu biasa.**

 ***oni: setan**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Holla minna-san! :D akhirnya author bisa bawa lanjutan LSMC nih :')**

 **Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena di chapt ini peran Sasuke kurang banyak.. Soalnya di chapt ini author lebih menekankan pada penjelasan dan latar belakang kenapa Sasuke yg diserang makhlukjahat. Dan lagi di chapt ini lagi-lagi humornya cuma nyempil doang . karena emang plotnya serius sih eheheh maaf ya para readers tercinta. :')**

 **Dan akhirnya author bisa masukin Neji! Yei! #authorsalto**

 **Ya memang author udah rencanain untuk kehadiran Neji yang gentleman sebagai ujian bagi Sakura-chan. #digamparSakura ahahah nanti akan ada konflik di chapter depan. Tunguin aja deh sama readers 😜**

 **Sekarang waktunya balesin review! :D**

 **R. Akemi** : di chapter ini udah terjawab lho ;D Semoga kamu suka ya sama chapter tiga ini ^^

 **williewillydoo** : ini udah lanjut yaa.. semoga suka ;D

 **ViNolEks** : wah author seneng banget kalo senpai suka sama fict ini :D author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghibur pembaca, semoga senpai suka yah smaa lanjutannya ^^ makasih juga untuk dukungan nya! Insya allah author pasti bakal melanjutkan terus fict ini :D

 **Ibnu999** : semuanya udah kejawab lho di chapt ini.. Semoga suka ya sama lanjutannya :D siap pasti dipm kok :D duh sampai haus perhatian gitu ahahaha #becanda makasih lho ya udah megapresiasi ^o^

 **aitara. fuyuharu1** : author seneng banget kalo kamu suka sama fict ini :') jadi terharu ahahah.. Sebenernya authoe juga sedikit terinspirasi sama Tomoe, dan Tokine di serial Kekkaishi :D oh iya dong SasuSaku alwayd together forever 😜 semoga kamu juga suka sama chapter 3 ini yaa :D makasih juga untuk dukungannya

 **fujiwaraa** : ini udah lanjut meski ga kilat eheheh semoga suka yaah sama lanjutannya ;D

 **Cherry Sand** : ini udah lanjut yaaa.. semoga suka sama chap 3 ini ;D

 **Guest** : ini udah lanjut yaa.. semoga sukaa 😆

 **doki-doki chan** : ahahah author ga kena WB kok cuma author emang lagi sibuk kmaren2 buat UAS jadi ga bisa update cepet. Siap! Pasti dilanjutkan terus kok sampai tamat Insya Allah ;) doakan author aja yah semoga idenya lancar terus hehe

 **SSL** : makasih ya sudah menemukan typo yang author sendiri tidak sadar 😆 sebenarnya abu-abu kok rambutnya, juga seharusnya itu tampan.. Eheheh oh ya author minta maaf karena di chapt ini blum bisa menampilkan banyak SasuSaku skarena tuntutan plot. Tapi semoga kamu suka yah sama chapt ini 😆😆

 **Minazuki Miharu** : makasih untuk pujiannya.. :D iya author akan berusaha sekuat tenaga merapikan typo-typo membandel yang bertebaran. Jangan bosen ingetin author ya :D Naruto yh usil, apalagi jadi dewa, pasti unyu dan gemes sekali sampai Sakura pengen mukul dia terus eheheh ;p wkwk ini udah lanjut yaa. semoga suka sama lanjutannya ;D

 **guest** : ini udah update yaa.. Maaf kalo ga pake kilat.. Eheheh makasih juga untuk pujiannyaa semoga suka sama chapt 3 ini :D

 **Okey, segitu dulu dari author. Gak lupa author ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi para readers yang udah baca, follow, fave, dan review fict ini :D jangan bosen yah untuk ngasih kritik, saran, flame, dll bagi author supaya bisa lebih baik lagi ^^ makasih juga buat silent reader yang sudah sudi mampir ke sini ahahah**

 **So, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaa~**


End file.
